Liebe, Lust und Leidenschaft
by DiggeSchnugge
Summary: Inu Yasha und seine Gruppe sind wie immer auf der Suche nach den Juwelensplittern. Alles verläuft normal, doch hin und wieder passieren Unglücke die Inu und Kagome mehr zusammen schweißen, als ein mancher je gedacht hätte.
1. Gemeinsame Nacht

Kapitel 1: Gemeinsame Nacht

"Lass mich gefälligst gehen! Ich muss mal wieder zur Schule! Also! GEH AUS DEM WEG!"  
schrie Kagome aufgebracht, denn Inu Yasha hatte sich ihr dreist in den Weg gestellt.  
"Warum willst du denn in diese ‚Schule'? Das ist doch tot langweilig!"  
meinte Inu Yasha zu seiner Verteidigung.  
"Aber in meiner Zeit ist das tot wichtig!"  
entgegnete Kagome und drängte Inu Yasha zu Seite.  
"Nur wenn ich mitkommen darf!"  
sagte er nun selbstsicher und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
"Bitte was? Bist du noch ganz bei Trost. Beim letzten Mal hast du fast das ganze Haus auseinander genommen! Ich bin doch nicht irre!"  
Betrübt antwortete Inu Yasha:  
"Ich habe bloß dein Zimmer ein wenig... unordentlich... gemacht..."   
Entsetzt schaute Kagome ihn an.  
"Ein bisschen WAS? Ich glaub ich spinne! Wir mussten mir eine komplett neue Einrichtung beschaffen! Nein du darfst nicht mit!"  
schrie sie. Und tatsächlich konnte sie ungehindert in den Brunnen springen und so in ihre Zeit kommen.

"Puh... endlich mal ein bisschen Ruhe von ihm!"  
meinte sie und krabbelte sofort aus dem Brunnen. Dann geradewegs zu ihrem Haus. Dort wurde sie freundlich von ihrer Familie empfangen. Bloß war ein bisschen traurig, dass Inu Yasha nicht dabei war.  
"Habt ihr euch wieder gestritten?"  
wollte die Mutter gleich wissen.   
"Ach nein... ich wollte ihn bloß nicht hier haben!"   
erklärte Kagome ruhig und ging dann in ihr (neu eingerichtetes) Zimmer. Dort lies sie sich erstmal auf das Bett fallen und schloss die Augen.  
"Endlich wieder in einem Bett schlafen."  
Sagte sie leise und schon war sie eingenickt. 

Inu Yasha saß am Brunnenrand und schwankte zwischen springen und nicht springen.  
"Na los! Geh ihr nach!"   
hörte er Sango hinter sich sagen. Verwundert drehte er sich um.  
"Sie wollte es doch innerlich!"  
auch Miroku war grinsend zu den zweien getreten.  
"Aber..."  
wollte Inu Yasha ansetzten, doch Shippo unterbrach ihn.  
"Stell dich nicht so an! Sonst hörst du auch nicht auf sie!"  
Inu Yasha schnaubte wütend.  
"Na und! Ich habe gar kein Bock in ihre Zeit! Da ist es scheußlich!"  
meckerte er und machte sich auf und davon in den Wald. Verzweifelt stöhnend Sango und Miroku auf.

Nach ca. 45 min wurde Kagome durch rufen wach:  
"Kagome! Essen ist fertig!"  
rief ihre Mutter.  
"Au ja."  
Sagte Kagome leise. Am Esstisch angekommen setzte sie sich glücklich lächelnd hin.  
"Ich hab großen Hunger!"   
sagte sie. Ihre Mutter kam auch gleich fröhlich zwitschernd aus der Küche.  
"Ich habe extra für dich dein Lieblingsessen gemacht "  
"Yea! Danke!"  
freute sich Kagome und stopfte dann auch gleich gierig das Essen in sich hinein. Der Rest der Familie war dies schon gewohnt und aß mit. Nach dem Kagome sich den Magen voll geschlagen hatte, wollte sie nur noch eins, Baden!

"Endlich ein heißes Bad..."  
stöhnte sie zufrieden in den warmfeuchten Dampf über der Wanne.  
"Ah, tut das gut..."   
sagte sie leise und schloss die Augen. Nach 10 min wurde ihr es dann doch zu heiß und sie stieg aus der Wanne, trocknete sich grob trocken, band sich das Handtuch um und zog den Stöpsel aus der Wanne. Sie ging munter aus dem Bad in ihr Zimmer. Dort setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und klappte ihr Tagebuch auf. Sie schrieb ca. 1 ½ Seiten voll und klappte es anschließend wieder zu. Etwas traurig seufzte sie. Dann ging sie an ihr Fenster und lehnte sich etwas nach draußen. Tief atmete sie durch.  
"Hmm... dafür ist die Luft dort besser..."  
bemerkte sie und fing an zu lächeln. Es war mittlerweile schon dunkel und einige einsame Sterne leuchteten mit dem Mond um die Wette. Ein schöner Anblick dachte Kagome und fing an vor sich hin zu träumen.   
"Aber Kind! Du wirst dich noch erkälten!"   
erschrocken fuhr Kagome herum.  
"Puh... Mama! Du hast mich erschreckt!"  
sagte Kagome.  
"Na los! Zieh dir was an, bevor du Krank wirst!"  
"Ja!"  
schnell schlüpfte Kagome in ihre Unterwäsche und ihr Nachthemd und schlüpfte in ihr kuscheliges Bett.

"Gute Nacht, süße."  
Die Mutter gab Kagome einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
" 'Nacht Mama!"  
sagte Kagome und schloss auch gleich ihre Augen. Kurze Zeit später war sie im Land der Träume.

Inu Yasha hetzte leise und unauffällig zurück zum Brunnen. Er versicherte sich, dass ihm niemand gefolgt war und sprang dann hinein. Kurz nachdem er weg war, erschienen 3 Augenpaare.  
"Ich wusste es."  
Kicherte Sango.

Inu Yasha war in der anderen Zeit angekommen und sprang elegant aus dem Brunnen. Sofort flitzte er kaum sichtbar zu Kagomes Fenster (Dachfenster) Er hockte sie davor und starrte in ihr Zimmer, allerdings konnte er nichts Aufregendes sehen, geschweige denn Kagome. Doch als er dann ein schnarchendes Geräusch vernahm, wusste er, dass Kagome doch in ihrem Bett lag. Vorsichtig öffnete er das Fenster und stieg hinein. Lautlos landete er auf ihrem Teppich und schloss leise das Fenster. Kagome war zu ihm gewand. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet. Inu Yasha hockte sie vor ihr Bett und musterte sie genau. Sie sieht richtig niedlich aus... wenn sie schläft bemerkte er. Er strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, wobei er sie gleichzeitig streichelte.  
"Inu... Yasha..."   
nuschelte Kagome im Schlaf. Inu Yasha schreckte zurück. T-Träumt die etwa von mir? dachte er. (Blitzmerker! -.-')  
"Wieso... bist du immer... so gemein zu mir..."   
quasselte sie weiter. Ich? Was... überlegte Inu Yasha. Aber...   
"Ich... mag dich..."  
redete sie weiter. Langsam wurde es Inu Yasha zu viel. Er öffnete wieder leise das Fenster und sprang hinaus. Lief leise zu seinem Baum und sprang dort auf einem Ast, auf welchen er nun versuchte zu schlafen. Kagome hingegen wurde durch den leichten Zug des windes wach. Sie streckte sich und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Sie betrachte das offene Fenster und wunderte sich.  
"Ich hatte das doch zu gemacht... oder?"  
sagte sie leise und wollte gerade aufstehen um es zu schließen, als ihr die Fußabdrücke auf dem Boden auffielen.  
"Inu Yasha!"  
sagte sie leise und ging zum Fenster. Sie schaute hinaus, konnte in der Dunkelheit aber nichts erkennen.  
"Inu Yasha!"  
rief sie leise (Hä?) Gerufener öffnete seine Augen und sah Kagome am Fenster. Er sprang von Baum und landete vor ihr.  
"Ja?"   
fragte er unschuldig.  
"knurr Warum bist du hier?"   
fragte sie, wartete aber gar nicht erst auf Antwort.  
"Komm rein!"  
befahl sie und schritt zur Seite. Gehorsam betrat Inu Yasha das Zimmer.  
"Du darfst auf den Boden schlafen!"   
sagte Kagome und legte sie wieder ins Bett.

Inu Yasha setzte sich davor.  
"Kagome?"  
fragte er.  
"Was?"   
antwortete Kagome komisch lieb.  
"Findest du... ich behandle dich schlecht?"  
Kagome stutzte.  
"N-Nein... wieso?"  
Inu Yasha schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
"Nur so..."  
Dann legte er sich, auf den nicht gerade gemütlichen Boden und ,rollte' sich zusammen. Er zitterte leicht, da es relativ kalt war. (Es ist Herbst) Kagome schaute mitleidig auf das zusammen gekauerte etwas auf ihrem Boden und sagte dann:  
"W-Wenn du mir nicht... zu nahe kommst... dann darfst du... mit mir... im Bett schlafen..."  
Stotterte Kagome, etwas rötlich im Gesicht. Inu Yasha schaute sie verwundert an.  
"Aber..."   
wollte er ansetzten, doch Kagome unterbrach.  
"Du musst ja nicht!"  
keifte sie. Gott ist das Peinlich... dachte sie und wurde noch röter.  
"Danke..."  
sagte Inu Yasha und krümelte sich an ihr Fußende. Kagome biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
"Ist dir kalt?"  
fragte sie, als sie sah, dass Inu Yasha noch immer leicht zitterte.  
"Es geht..."  
meinte er.  
"D-Du kannst dich... zu mir legen..."  
sagte sie, wieder leicht rot. Auch Inu Yasha wurde nun rot, lehnte aber nicht ab. Als er neben ihr lag, legte Kagome einen Teil der Decke über ihn. Er kuschelte sich in diese Wärme und schloss die Augen. Kagome biss sich abermals auf die Unterlippe, schluckte kräftig und legte dann ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie kuschelte sich mit dem Rest ihres Körpers seitlich an ihn. Er hatte seine Augen wieder geöffnet und lief rot an.   
"K-Kagome..."  
stotterte er, doch die angesprochene war schon wieder eingeschlafen. Zögerlich legte Inu Yasha seinen Arm um ihren Körper und schmiegte sie noch enger an sich. Dann schlief auch er langsam ein.


	2. Schlechtes Timing

Kapitel 2: Schlechtes Timing

freu Euch gefällt meine FF   
Aber ich muss euch enttäuschen, ich mag diesen Teil überhaupt nicht irgendwie sollte das alles anders werden...  
Ihr könnt mir gerne Verbesserungsvorschläge machen

alle die mir Kommis geschrieben haben:

**Danke **

**_Schlechtes Timing_**

Langsam öffnete Inu Yasha seine Augen. Er wollte sich gerade schwungvoll aufrichten, als ihm das kleine Etwas auf seinem Körper auffiel. Kagome hatte sich über Nacht auf ihn gerollt und schlief friedlich schlummernd auf ihm. Seufzend blieb Inu Yasha bewegungslos liegen. Was mach ich jetzt? Ich will sie nicht wecken überlegte er. Er schaute zu ihr runter und bemerkte, wie schön sie doch war, wenn sie schlief. Wie von selbst bewegte sich seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht und strich eine Strähne beiseite. Kagome rekelte sich von dieser zarten Berührung, schlief aber weiter. Inu Yasha strich ihr sanft über die Haare. Ihre Haare sind so weich spielerisch ließ er einige Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten.  
"hm..."  
murrte Kagome und streckte sich. Als sie dann ihre Augen ein wenig öffnete, schaute sie auf den Köper unter ihr. Sofort sprang sie auf und fiel beinahe von Bett. Inu Yasha hatte sie im letzten Moment festgehalten.  
"T-tut mir leid!"  
nuschelte sie kaum verständlich. Doch Inu Yasha verstand natürlich und grinste sie frech an. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass du im Schlaf redest "  
Kagome ahnte schreckliches.  
"Nein!"   
sagte sie unsicher.  
"Du hast ziemliche süße Worte von dir gegeben!"  
log Inu Yasha, um ihre Reaktion herauszufinden.  
"W-Was denn?"  
Sie rückte weiter von Inu Yasha weg.  
"Nun ja... Du hast mich gerne und... ähm... du willst mich nie mehr loslassen "  
Kagome wurde augenblicklich rot.  
"Gar nicht wahr!" schrie sie ihn an und sprang aus dem Bett. Sie nahm sich ihre Klamotten und verschwand. Also sind meine Vermutungen doch richtig freute er sich und stand ebenfalls auf. Sich streckend ging er zum Fenster und schaute raus.  
"Irgendwie ist es heute warm..."   
wunderte er sich. Dann drehte er sich und lehnte sich an das Fensterbrett. Sein Blick schweifte durch das Zimmer und blieb an einem kleinen Etwas auf den Boden hängen. Neugierig hob er es auf.  
"Was ist das?"  
Er betrachtete es von allen Seiten, konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nichts draus reimen.  
Kagome kam wieder ins Zimmer und wurde abermals rot.  
"Gib das her!"  
keifte sie ihn an und entriss ihm des Kleidungsstückes.  
"Was ist das denn?"  
Kagome funkelte ihn böse an.  
"Das geht dich rein gar nichts an!"  
Muss wohl was interessantes sein, dass sie gleich so durchdreht... Während diesem Gedanken, schmiedete Inu Yasha einen Plan, ihr das Etwas wieder abzuluchsen. Langsam ging er auf die zu und drückte sie an die Wand. Ein leisen quieken konnte man von ihr vernehmen. Plötzlich schnappte sich Inu Yasha das Ding und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.  
"Dieser..."   
Kagome rannte zum Fenster und steig vorsichtig raus. Dann schaute sie sich um. Der Baum dachte sie und rutschte elegant vom Dach. Dann lief sie schnell zum besagten Ort und kletterte rauf. Inu Yasha saß da seelenruhig und musterte es.  
"Gib es her!"  
drohte Kagome. Inu Yasha drehte sich um und grinste sie frech an.  
"Erst wenn du mir sagst, wofür das gut sein soll ?"  
Kagome seufzte kaum hörbar.  
"Das hat für dich so oder so keinen Verwendungszweck."  
Inu Yasha drehte sich nun vollends zu ihr um.  
"Aber für dich!"  
Kagome schaute ihn entgeistert an.  
"Für jede Frau..."  
nuschelte sie.  
"Jetzt gib mir den BH wieder!"  
"Aha... ein ,BH' also..."  
Kagome erzürnte.  
"Inu Yasha! Gib es mir jetzt auf der Stelle zurück..."  
zischte sie.  
"Sonst - was?"   
"SITZ!"  
schrie Kagome und im nächsten Moment lag Inu Yasha auf dem Boden. Triumphierend kletterte Kagome den Baum runter und zückte die Unterwäsche aus Inu Yashas krallen.   
"Das war unfair..."  
nuschelte Inu Yasha, während er ihr hinterher trottete.  
"Wofür ist der BH denn gut?"   
Kagome ballte ihre Hand zu einer Faust. Sie atmete tief durch, drehte sich um und sagte dann:  
"Der hält den Busen!"  
Dann drehte sie sich um und ging weg. Inu Yasha blieb verwirrt stehen.

"Jetzt nerv nicht, Miroku! Nein, Nein und noch mal Nein!"  
schrie Sango zum tausendsten Mal.   
"Bitte! Nur einmal!"  
bettelte Miroku weiter.  
Sango blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Wenn es dich so glücklich macht!"  
Sango krallte sich Mirokus Hand und drückte diese auf ihren Hintern. Miroku wurde rot und zog seine Hand wieder weg.  
"So war das nicht gemeint!"  
Sango drehte sich mit einem "Tze!" weg und ging weiter.  
"Was meinst du, wann kommen Inu Yasha und Kagome zurück?"  
fragte Miroku um das Thema zu wechseln.  
"Keine Ahnung. Hoffentlich bald!"  
"Wieso?"  
"Weil ich es mit dir nicht mehr lange aushalte!"  
Sango blieb stehen und schaute sich um. Miroku merkte dies nicht und lief fast in sei rein.  
"Sango..."   
flüsterte er.  
Sango knurrte auf.  
"WAS?"  
Sie war schon sichtlich genervt.  
"Wir waren uns schon so lange nicht mehr so nahe..."  
mit diesen Worten schlang Miroku seine Arme um ihre Hüften und küsste ihren Nacken.  
"MIROKU!"   
kreischte Sango und drehte sich um.  
"Ich war betrunken! Jetzt lass die Pfoten von mir oder es setzt was!"  
Miroku fing bei ihrem Anblick an zu grinsen. Sie war knall rot geworden. Sie drehte sich wieder um und stapfte wütend weg. Miroku folgte ihr.

"Inu Yasha? Wo bist du?"  
Kagome lief durch das ganze Haus. Wo kann der denn sein? überlegte Kagome. Verzweifelt schrie sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib.  
"Ich bin nicht taub!"  
kam es auf einmal dicht hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und schaute in das Gesicht Inu Yashas  
"Ich habe dich gesucht!"  
schrie sie ihn an.  
"Wir gehen zurück in deine Zeit!"  
befahl sie und drückte Inu Yasha ihren Rucksack in die Hand. Dann ging sie in Richtung des Brunnens. Seufzend trottete er ihr hinterher. Chance verpatzt... dachte er. Kagome sprang in den Brunnen und er hinterher.

Sie waren wieder in der anderen Zeit. Schnell machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Dorf. Kurz vorher blieb Inu Yasha stehen.  
"Kagome?"   
fragte er unsicher. Angesprochene drehte sich um.  
"Ich muss dir... ähm... was Wichtiges sagen..."  
stotterte er. Er schaute zu Boden, doch das er Rot war, konnte man auch so sehen.  
"Ich höre?"  
Mist, sie ist noch immer sauer... dachte er.  
"Na ja... also.. ähm... ich... du... äh..."  
Inu Yasha brach ab. Er holte tief Luft.  
"Es ist so... ich ... ähm... ich denke..."  
Inu Yasha wurde unterbrochen. Shippo kam angelaufen und warf sich an Kagomes Hals.  
Mist! Wieso kann ich es ihr nicht sagen! meckerte er in Gedanken. Kagome schaute sie fragend an.  
"Was wolltest du mir denn jetzt sagen."  
Inu Yasha schaute auf.  
"Du bist dumm! Nur wegen diesem... BH... bist du mir ewig böse!"   
damit drehte sich Inu Yasha um und lief wieder in den Wald. Kagome blieb verwirrt stehen.  
"Was hat der denn?"   
fragte sie laut. Shippo schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Keine Ahnung..."  
sagte er und sprang von ihr runter. Wollte er etwa sagen... nein niemals! 


	3. Was hat Sango?

Kapitel 3: Was hat Sango?

Also...  
schön das euch meine Geschichte gefällt freu  
Nun ja... mal wieder ein dickes Danke an alle die mir geschrieben haben alleknuddel  
Joa... diese FF geht mal halbwegs nur um Sango aber ihr werdes ja sehen... fieslach muhahaha (nein... ich bin nicht irre )

**Was hat Sango?**

Kagome ging mit den anderen zur Hütte von Kaede. Dort wurden sie freundlichst empfangen. Kaede schien etwas verwundert, dass Inu Yasha nicht da war, also fragte sie, wo er denn sei.  
"Im Wald!"  
war Kagomes Antwort. Kaede belächelte die gespielte Gleichgültigkeit von ihr. Plötzlich vernahm Kagome ein komisches Geräusch von hinten. Sie sah gerade noch, wie Sango rausstürmte, gefolgt von Miroku. Sie ging nach draußen. Dort sah sie, wie Sango sich, auf dem Boden hockend, übergab. Miroku sah sehr verzweifelt und angewidert aus, strich Sango trotzdem beruhigend über den Rücken.  
"Was hast du denn?"  
fragte sie besorgt.  
Sango schnappte nach Luft, nur um sich dann vom neuen zu übergeben. Miroku wurde ein wenig bleich um die Nase. Auch Kagomes Bauch murrte.  
"Ähm... ich geh ins Haus..."  
sagte sie, um sich das alles nicht ansehen zu müssen. Nach einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde hatte sich Sangos Magen beruhigt. Inu Yasha hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder eingefunden und in die Ecke verkrümelt. Sango ging, gefolgt von Miroku wieder ins Haus. Dort bekam sie von Kagome erstmal eine Schale Wasser. Miroku schaute sie besorgt an. Inu Yasha hatte sich noch weiter in eine Ecke verkrümelt und fummelte an irgendwas (Hatten wir das Thema nicht schon mal ) Neugierig wandte sich Kagome von Sango ab und kroch leise zu Inu Yasha. Dieser schien es nicht zu bemerken, denn er ,bastelte' freudig weiter. Erst als er dann den Atem Kagomes spürte, drehte er sich erschrocken um.  
"Was machst du da?"   
fragte Kagome und schaute ihn verstohlen an.  
"G-gar nichts!"  
stotterte Gefragter und drehte sich weg.  
"Sag e..."  
weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie hörte wie eine würgende Sango den weg ins Freie suchte. Miroku lief ihr hinterher. Auch Kagome bewegte sich nach draußen.  
"Sag mal... hast du was Falsches gegessen?"  
fragte Kagome unsicher, als Sango sich einiger maßen erholt hatte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
"Keine Ahnung was ich..."  
der Satz endete in einem weiteren Würganfall. Miroku rümpfte schon angewidert die Nase.  
"Wenn du so weiter machst, hocke ich neben dir..."  
scherzte er und unterdrückte sich ein Würgen.  
"Sehr witzig..."  
kam es gequält von Sango. Kagome ging zurück in die Hütte und fragte Kaede nach ein paar Magenberuhigenden Kräutern. Als Sango wieder zurück ins Haus kam, wurde ihr gleich eine nicht gut aussehende Brühe vor die Nase gehalten, was sie zum Würgen brachte. Doch sie unterdrückte das hochkommende (Ieh ) und nahm die Brühe in sich auf. Danach ging es ihr schon einigermaßen besser. Doch die Übelkeit wurde durch Schwindelgefühle und Gliederschmerzen abgelöst. Kaede schaute Miroku und Sango grinsend an, was die zwei aber erst nicht verstanden. Auch in Kagome keimte ein kleiner Gedanke auf. Nur Inu Yasha beschäftigte sich noch immer mit seiner Eck-Beschäftigung. (toller Satz XD)

Da Sango etwas schwummrig vor den Augen wurde, schloss sie diese. Miroku strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder, wobei sie sie sofort wieder schloss, da sie Pünktchen sah. Doch sie nahm die angebotene Wärme Mirokus freudig entgegen. Erschöpft legte sie sich in seine Arme. Er strich ihr behutsam über den Bauch. Kagome schaute die zwei verwirrt an, auch Inu Yasha, der sich seiner Beschäftigung entziehen konnte, schaute nicht anders. Nur Kaede grinste.  
"Verzeiht meine intime Frage... aber habt ihr in den letzten Wochen zusammen geschlafen?"  
Miroku und Sango schauten entsetzt und ertappt auf.  
"N-Nein!"  
sagte Sango sofort und wurde rot. Kaede fing an zu lachen.  
"Wie schön Dann bist du sicher Schwanger!"  
Sango so wie Miroku stockte der Atem.   
"S-schwanger?"  
stotterte Sango.  
"Nein!"  
mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich zu Miroku und schaute ihn giftig an.  
"Ich muss mit dir reden!"  
keifte sie und versuchte vergebens aufzustehen. Doch leider übermannten (?) sie die Schwindelgefühle und sie fiel zurück in Mirokus Arme. Dieser grinste nun und hob sie hoch. Er trug Sango vor die Tür und ließ sie dort behutsam runter. Kagome und Inu Yasha schauten sich komisch an.  
"Äh..."  
mehr brachte Kagome nicht raus. Wieso habe ich nicht gemerkt, dass sie zusammen sind? dachte sie. Inu Yasha dachte in etwa das gleiche. Dann drehte er sich um und beschäftiget sich wieder mit seiner Beschäftigung. Kagome und Kaede lauschten gespannt.

"WAS hast du mit mir gemacht?"  
keifte Sango und unterdrückte das verlangen, Miroku grün und blau zu schlagen.  
"Gar nichts, hab ich doch schon gesagt!"  
Sango knurrte.  
"Wenn es mir nicht so schlecht ginge... dann..."  
Plötzlich fiel sie wieder auf die Knie und übergab sich ein weiteres mal. Miroku seufzte hörbar.  
"Du willst es wissen?"  
Sango erholte sich ein bisschen und schaute auf.  
"Sonst würde ich nicht fragen."  
Er seufzte ein weiteres Mal.  
"Überhaupt nichts! Zwischen uns ist gar nichts gewesen!"  
Sango schaute ihn verwundert in die Augen.  
"Wie... gar nichts?"  
Er schaute zur Seite.  
"Selbst als du betrunken warst, bist du keusch geblieben..."  
erklärte er. Er lügt doch! dachte sie.  
"Ach ja? Und wie erklärst du dir meinen Zustand?"  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
"Keine Ahnung! Ich hab damit nichts zu tun!"  
Sie richtete sich auf.  
"Wie du meinst..."  
mit diesen Worten ging sie zurück ins Haus und nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck von dem Wasser.  
Miroku folgte ihr nicht, sonder verschwand im Wald (ja, ja... der Zufluchtsort Wald )  
Kagome schaute Sango misstrauisch an.  
"Das nimmst du ihn doch nicht ab? Oder?"  
Gleich nach diesen Worten schlug Kagome die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen. Sie hatte sich gerade verraten.  
"Nein... natürlich nicht..."  
Sie seufzte.  
"Aber mir bleibt im Moment nichts anderes übrig, als zu hoffen, dass er die Wahrheit spricht..."  
Kaede räusperte sich.  
"Das war bloß so ein Gedankenzug von mir Es muss ja nicht stimmen."  
Sango nickte.  
"Ja..."  
Inu Yasha sprang auf und rannte raus. Verwirrt schauten die drei (und Shippo ) ihm hinterher.  
Ziellos lief Inu Yasha durch den Wald. Verdammt! fluchte er. Mist! er schloss die Augen, und als er sie wieder öffnete, fand er sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung wieder. Er setzte sich ins Gras und atmete die Luft tief ein. Ein übles Gefühl stieg in ihm auf. Sesshoumaru. dachte er. Er drehte sich und entdeckte tatsächlich seinen Bruder.  
"Na Bruderherz. Nicht in Kampfstimmung?"  
Bruderherz? dachte Inu Yasha. Seine Verwunderung konnte man ihm auf dem Gesicht ablesen. Sesshoumaru kicherte leicht.  
"ich auch nicht."  
Mit diesen Worten ließ sich Sesshoumaru neben ihm nieder.  
Der heckt doch was aus! dachte Inu Yasha, konnte aber nicht weiter denken, da er plötzlich warme, weiche Lippen auf den seinen spürte. Geschockt versuchte er sich zu befreien, doch es klappte nicht. Was ist denn in den gefahren? Inu Yasha malte sich gerade das schlimmste aus, was ihm bevorstehen könnte, doch nichts von all dem geschah.  
"Weißt du... ich habe dich in der Hand..."  
sagte sein Bruder, während seine Lippen hauchend die Inu Yashas berührten. Was?   
"Ich hab's gesehen... du solltest alles für mich machen..."   
"Wo-wovon redest du?"  
stotterte Inu Yasha, als er spürte, wie Sesshoumarus Hand sich seinen Weg unter seine Kleidung bahnte.  
"Das kleine... Missgeschick mit Sango..."  
flüsterte er und hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf Inu Yashas Hals. Er erschauderte, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen.   
"Weißt du... irgendwie geht es mir gerade nicht anders..."  
sagte Sesshoumaru und drängte seinen kleinen Bruder in eine liegende Stellung. Dieser schaute verzweifelt zu ihm auf.  
"Aber..."  
Sesshoumaru legte seinen Finger auf seinen Mund.  
"Shh..."  
sagte er und hauchte Inu Yasha noch einen Kuss auf.  
"Was meinst du, wie würde sich Sango fühlen, wenn sie es erfährt?"  
Inu Yasha schluckte.  
"Was willst du?"  
presste er hervor.  
"Ich bin pervers! Was meinst du wohl, was ich will!"  
Er lachte irre auf. Dann ließ er von seinem Bruder ab und stand auf.  
"Du wirst mit deiner kleinen Freundin... Kagome... um Mitternacht an der heißen Quelle erscheinen! Verstanden?"  
Inu Yasha wusste nicht warum, aber er nickte stumm. Seinen Körper konnte er noch kurze Zeit später nicht bewegen. Mist... der hat mir ein Gift eingeflößt... bejammerte er sich selbst.


	4. Nächtliches Treffen

Kapitel 4: Nächtliches Treffen

Danke für die Kommis freu  
Nun ja Hier wird sich das Geheimnis wohlmöglich noch nicht vollends lösen Muhahaha  
usaiji-chii: Hab ich behauptet, Sango wäre Schwanger War ja nur der Gedanke Kaedes 

Nächtliches Treffen

Als die Sonne schon begonnen hatte den Himmel blutrot zu färben, konnte Inu Yasha sich endlich wieder bewegen. Das "fast" geschehendem und dem was möglicherweise bevorsteht, lässt ihn erschaudern.  
"Eklig..."   
sagte er laut und strazte zurück zum Dorf. Als er dort ankam, wurde er sofort von einer besorgten Kagome empfangen.  
"Warum bist du auf einmal abgeha-"  
Kagome brach ab. Sie entdeckte einen "Knutschfleck" an seinem Hals.  
"Wo warst du?"  
Sie schaute ihn misstrauisch an. Er jedoch nahm sie Wortlos auf die Arme und strazte zur heißen Quelle. Es war bereits dunkel, als er sie endlich runter ließ.  
"Wa-"  
Wiedermal brach sie ab. Diesmal aber nur, da Inu Yashas Lippen die ihren verschlossen. Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Augen. Was soll das? wunderte sie sich. Doch dann stieg sie in den Kuss ein.   
"Ich wollte bloß mit dir alleine sein..."  
log Inu Yasha, als er sich von ihr löste. Er hauchte ihr noch kurz einen Kuss auf.  
"Ich muss dir unbedingt was sagen..."   
er lief rot an und schaute zur Seite.  
"Also... das... ähm... also..."  
Kagome schaute ihn verwundert und fragend an. Inu Yasha holte tief Luft und wollte gerade anfangen zu sprechen, als er ein Rascheln hinter sich hörte. Er drehte sich um und schaute in das "eklige" Gesicht Sesshoumarus. Er erschauderte wieder.  
"Du bist zu früh..."  
stellte Sesshoumaru fest.  
"Aber mir soll es Recht sein."  
Sagte er weiter und setzte sich. Kagome schaute Inu Yasha nun noch fragender an. Zu früh? Er ist mit mir hierher, weil sein Bruder das wollte? langsam begriff sie.  
"Inu Yasha? Warum sind wir hier!"  
fragte sie und schaute ihn böse an.  
"Weil... also... er wollte es..."  
damit zeigte Inu Yasha auf Sesshoumaru, welcher angefangen hatte schäbig zu grinsen.  
(ich bin gemein... eigentlich ist Sessy mein Lieblingschara seufz)  
"Aber..."  
wollte Kagome ansetzen, doch Sesshoumaru unterbrach.  
"Inu Yasha, du kannst Kagome ruhig sagen, wobei ich dich unterbrochen habe."  
Inu Yasha schluckte. Das war nun absolut nicht der richtige Moment.  
"Ich warte!"  
drängte Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha seufzte und drehte sich zu Kagome. Dann atmete er tief ein und begann zu sprechen:  
"Also... es ist eigentlich ganz einfach... ähm... kurz gesagt... ich habe mich in dich verliebt..."  
Er schaute wieder errötet zur Seite. Kagomes Reaktion schockte ihn. Sie blickte ihn sauer an.  
"Ist das deine Meinung... oder seine!"  
keifte sie und deutete auf den, sich am Boden kringelnden Sesshoumaru. Der fand das alles zu komisch. Wie kann man daraus nur so ein Drama machen? Inu Yasha schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
"Nein. Das ist meine Meinung! Das sind meine Gefühle!"   
Er fing leicht an zu zittern. Das tat weh, dass Kagome so reagierte.  
Sesshoumaru hatte sich wieder gefangen und war aufgestanden. Er hatte sich hinter Inu Yasha gestellt. Kagome schaute ihn ängstlich an, auch Inu Yasha lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken und knurrte leise. Sesshoumaru grinste und küsste Inu Yasha sanft am Nacken. Kagome war nun vollends verwirrt. Nicht nur, dass Inu Yasha sich nicht wehrte, nein. Sesshoumaru hatte ihn in der Hand. Egal was er machte, Inu Yasha ließ es sich gefallen. Ob die ganzen Kämpfe immer nur Show waren?  
"Das meinte ich nicht ..."   
grinste Sesshoumaru fies. Inu Yashas Augen weiteten sich.   
"Nein!"  
sagte er bestimmend. Sesshoumaru leckte ihm über den Hals.  
"Doch..."  
er fing an, seine Zähne sanft in seine Haut zu bohren. Inu Yasha kämpfte mit sich selbst. Wieso gefällt mir das denn jetzt? wunderte er sich und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Kagome hatte sich unterdessen von den beiden entfernt. Das Inu Yasha das gefiel, war ihr schnell aufgefallen. Sesshoumaru ließ Inu Yasha los, welche sofort zu Boden sackte.  
"nicht schon wieder..."   
jammerte dieser leise. Kagomes Augen waren nun weit aufgerissen. Sie glaubte, sie wusste, dass es nur ein schlechter Traum sein konnte. Sie torkelte weitere Schritte zurück, als Sesshoumaru auf sie zuging. Er grinste wieder total dreckig. Kagome knallte mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum. Sesshoumaru stellte sich nun dicht vor sie und hauchte ihr ins Ohr:  
"Willst du wissen, was Sango hat?"  
Kagome zuckte zusammen. Sie spürte, wie seine Krallen über ihren Hals wanderten, runter glitten zu ihrem Busen und dort verharrten.  
"Ja..."  
flüsterte sie leise und fing an zu zittern. Sie hatte Angst. Sehr große sogar. Inu Yasha war aus dem Rennen und Sesshoumaru konnte nun alles mir ihr machen.  
"Sie ist nicht Schwanger... nein... das ist zu lieb gesagt..."  
Kagome wurde schon wieder verwirrt.   
"Aber..."  
kaum hatte sie ihren Mund geöffnet, spürte sie wie Sesshoumarus Zunge ihren Mund erkundete. Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Sie schloss die Augen.  
"Nein!"  
hörte sie und öffnete sofort die Augen. Inu Yasha hatte sich halbwegs aufgerappelt.  
"Lass das! Das ist nicht fair!"  
jaulte er. Er fing an zu weinen.  
"Nein!"  
sagte er noch mal. Er versuchte zu gehen, doch er sackte wieder zusammen. Sesshoumaru löste sich von ihr und grinste.  
"Inu Yasha hat dir gerade genau das selbe angetan, wie Sango... glaub mir... du wirst noch erfahren... was Sango hat..."  
damit drehte er sich weg und wendete sich Inu Yasha zu. Kagome rutschte verzweifelt am Baum runter. Was war das für ein Gefühl, dass in ihr aufkeimte?  
Sie schaute zu Inu Yasha, und sah, wie Sesshoumaru angefangen hatte, ihn zu Liebkosen. Inu Yasha wehrte sich kein bisschen, versuchte es nicht einmal. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Das kann doch nur ein Traum sein. Nein! Das geht doch nicht! Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr.  
"mist..."  
fluchte sie leise. Sie sah weiter zu Inu Yasha, diesem standen nun Tränen in den Augen. Sesshoumaru stand auf und ging. Inu Yasha war von Blut überströmt. Kagomes Herz schlug schneller. Was... fing sie an zu denken, doch sie wurde unterbrochen. Alles um sie herum begann sich zu drehen. Sie kippte seitlich zu Boden. Alles wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie fiel in Ohnmacht.


	5. Alles nur geträumt?

Kapitel 5: Alles nur geträumt?

Erstmal wieder ein Danke für alle die Kommis geschrieben haben  
Na ja... einige Fragen werden sich jetzt wohl während der Geschichte lösen  
Viel Spaß

Alles nur geträumt?

Als Kagome wieder zu sich kam, lag sie mit einem kühlen Lappen auf der Stirn in Kaedes Hütte. Sie schaute sich um und entdeckte Inu Yasha in einer Ecke dösend. Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, sackte aber sofort wieder zurück. Sie hatte merkwürdige Magenkrämpfe. Inu Yasha hatte ihr erwachen nun bemerkt und kroch neben sie.  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
Fragte er besorgt, wusste die Antwort aber schon vorher.  
"Bis auf die extremen Mangenkrämpfe... geht es mir gut..."  
Sie bemerkte, wie besorgt und beängstig Inu Yasha aufschaute.  
"Aber sag... was genau... macht Sesshoumaru? Mit dir, mit Sango... und mit mir?"  
Inu Yasha seufzte, und Kagome sah, dass ihm die Tränen aufstiegen.  
"Ich... bin... bloß... ein... Spielzeug... eine Art... Köder..."  
Stotterte Inu Yasha und konnte die Tränen nun nicht mehr unterdrücken. Kagome richtete sich, trotz der Schmerzen auf, und umarmte ihn. Er erwiderte die Umarmung und drückte sie fest an sich.  
"Du musst es mir... nicht sagen..."  
Flüsterte sie beruhigend. Er antwortete nicht. Erst nach längerer Zeit löste er sich von ihr.  
"Es tut mir so Leid..."  
Flüsterte er und schaute sie traurig an.  
"W-Warum warst du eigentlich... von oben bis unten... mit Blut... befleckt?"  
Fragte Kagome vorsichtig.  
Inu Yasha drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Er atmete tief durch.  
Er öffnete seinen Kimono(?) und legte seine linke Brust frei. Kagomes Augen weiteten sich.  
Da, wo eigentlich das Herz sein sollte, klaffte eine nicht gerade kleine Wunde.  
"Er ist... nicht wirklich er..."  
Kagome verstand gar nichts. Wie konnte Inu Yasha gerade vor ihr sein, wenn er doch tot sein müsste.  
"W-Wie meinst du das?"  
"Sesshoumaru besitzt diese Magie nicht..."  
Magie? Ist er jetzt vollkommen irre? Dachte Kagome. Inu Yasha wollte gerade wieder zum reden ansetzen, als Miroku völlig entgeistert reingestürmt kam.  
"Ich... Sango..."  
Mehr brachte er unter seinem hechelnden Atem nicht hervor. Doch Kagome richtete sich schmerzhaft auf und auch Inu Yasha stand auf. Miroku führte sie zum Ort des geschehends.  
Kagome stürzte direkt zu Sango, welche sich, auf den Knien hockend, die Hände vor den Mund hielt. Durch ihre Hände quoll Blut, welches anschließend auf den Boden tropfte.  
"Was ist passiert?"  
Kagome richtete sich an Miroku.  
"Keine Ahnung. Sie ist plötzlich zusammengebrochen und hat Blut gespuckt!"  
Inu Yasha schaute zitternd auf Sango runter. Kagome war sich ziemlich sicher, das Inu Yasha wusste, was mit ihr los war. Sie strich Sango beruhigend über den Rücken und ging dann zu Inu Yasha. Sie schaute ihn durch dringlich an und fragte dann noch mal, was denn nun los sei.  
Er antwortete:  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher... Ich weiß nur... das Naraku... seine Finger im Spiel hat. Sonst... würde ich nicht... vor euch stehen..."  
Inu Yasha legte seine Hand auf seine Brust, nur um zum widerhohlsten male festzustellen, dass der eigentliche Herzschlag fehlte.  
"Aber was hat Sesshoumaru damit zu tun?"  
Inu Yasha schaute in Kagomes Augen.  
"Er ist ebenso eine Marionette Narakus... wie ich jetzt..."  
Er unterdrückte seine aufsteigenden Tränen.  
"A-Aber... wieso... was ist mit mir und Sango?"  
Inu Yasha schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ich habe da nur... ein Gerücht gehört..."  
Alle schaute ihn gespannt an, selbst Sango.  
"Also.. es heißt... das... schluck einige Tote... nach einiger Zeit... "Kinder" zeugen können... nicht so... wie Naraku es getan hatte... sonder... so wie... er... es jetzt tut..."  
Inu Yasha fing an zu zittern.  
"Aber... Sesshoumaru meinte doch... Sango sei nicht schwanger..."  
Inu Yasha nickte.  
"Ja... das Stimmt. Es ist nicht die übliche Schwangerschaft..."  
Er machte eine kurze Pause.  
"Das... ,Baby' wird sich von Zeit zu Zeit... aus ihrem Körper fressen... Wie eine Raupe aus dem Kokon..."  
Kagome, Sango und auch Miroku schauten Inu Yasha mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
Inu Yasha zitterte noch mehr und schaute Kagome bedauernd an.  
"Tut mir leid?"  
Inu Yasha hob seine Hand, und ehe jemand eingreifen konnte, stieß er seine Kralle in Kagomes Bauch. Ihr wurde sofort schwarz vor Augen. Miroku und Sango schauten ihn entgeistert an. Inu Yasha schien in ihr rumzuwühlen.  
"Ich hoffe es klappt..."  
Er weinte ein weiteres mal. Sein Gemüt hellte sich ein wenig auf und mit Schwung zog er seine Kralle wieder aus ihr heraus. Er hielt ein kleines, Wurmartiges Ding in der Hand (Stargate )  
Er machte damit kurzen Prozess und rupfte ihm den Kopf ab. Er ließ Kagome sanft im Gras nieder und bat Miroku, sich um sie zu kümmern. Dann widmete er sich Sango. Diese rutschte vor ihm weg und versuchte das bevorstehende zu vermeiden, aber er war stärker und drückte sie unsanft auf den Boden. Dann rammte er auch bei ihr seine Kralle hinein. Diesmal brauchte er gar nicht lange suchen. Das Vieh hatte sich schon ziemlich entwickelt, denn es besaß Arm und Bein ansetze. Er zog das ,große' Ding heraus und tötete auch dies. Miroku hatte Kagome unterdessen auf den Arm genommen und Inu Yasha tat es mit Sango gleich. Dann bewegten sich die zwei zur Hütte zurück. Dort ließen sie die Frauen nieder und ließen sie verarzten.

Nach zwei weiteren Tagen waren die zwei noch immer bewusstlos, und Miroku und Inu Yasha hielten es für besser, wenn Inu Yasha möglichst wenig Kontakt zu ihnen hat, da er ja eine Marionette Narakus war, vermutlich.

Miroku musterte Inu Yasha skeptisch. Diesem fiel es auf und schaute zurück.  
"Ich bin noch ich."  
Erklärte er. Miroku schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
"Du hast wirklich kein Herz mehr?"  
Inu Yasha verneinte. Er ließ sich im Gras nieder, Miroku tat es ihm gleich.  
"Aber... wie... wann ist es geschehen?"  
"... Es muss in einem Kampf mit Sesshoumaru passiert sein... dass er mir ebenfalls so ein Ding... unbemerkt eingepflanzt hat... doch da ich nicht weiblich bin... hatte es keinen Platz um sich einzunisten... und hat... sich von meinen Organen ernährt und ist frei in meinem Körper umhergewandert."  
Miroku rümpfte seine Nase.  
"Da bist du dir sicher?"  
Inu Yasha schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
"Nein... das ist eine Vermutung..."  
Miroku seufzte und stand wieder auf.  
"Ich werde mal nach den zweien schauen..."  
Somit ging er in die Hütte. Inu Yasha blieb allein zurück und versuchte alle Gedanken zu ordnen. Doch anstatt das er denken konnte, wurde er immer schläfriger und schlief schließlich ein.

Als er wieder aufwachte, befand er sich ebenfalls in Kaedes Hütte. Er richtete sich sofort auf, wobei es ihm kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde. Kagome eilte zu ihm und drückte ihn wieder zurück.  
"Du solltest dich noch nicht so viel bewegen!"  
Erklärte Kagome. Doch Inu Yasha hörte ihr gar nicht zu. Er schaute sie unglaubwürdig an. Er nahm seine Hand hoch und strich ihr übers Gesicht. Erschrocken über diese Tat wich Kagome zurück. Inu Yasha legte seine Hand auf seine Brust.  
Bobom, bobom, bobom  
Erleichtert atmete er tief durch.  
"Ich glaube er hat hohes Fieber."  
Flüsterte Kagome zu Kaede, welche mit einem komisch riechenden Zeug ankam. Kurzerhand war Inu Yasha Oberteil ausgezogen und eine bereits gut verheilte Wunde nahe seinem Herzen wurde eingeschmiert. Kaede schmunzelte ein wenig, über seinen Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Hast wohl schlecht geträumt, was?"  
Scherzte sie. War das alles nur geträumt? ... Auch das mit Kagome? Dachte er und schaute wieder zu Kagome hin. Diese schaute ihn verwundert an. Sein Blick wanderte tiefer, zu ihrem Bauch. Keine klaffende Wunde, kein Verband. Nichts. Er war erleichtert. Aber wenn es ein Traum war. Was hatte er zu bedeuten?

Ende

Joa einige Fragen haben sich gelöst, andere haben sich aufgetan  
Z.B:  
War es alles nur ein Traum?  
Was ist das für eine Verletzung, die Inu Yasha hat, und wo kommt sie her?  
Wenn es ein Traum war, was bedeutet er?

Ja ja alles im nächsten Teil!

Und ich freu mich wie immer über Kommis


	6. Liebe, Lust und Shippo

Kapitel 6: Liebe, Lust und Shippo

Eigentlich sollte mein 5tes Kapitel das Ende darstellen, aber irgendwie ist das ja kein Ende Und da ihr mir alle lieb Kommis geschrieben habt, wollte ich euch nicht enttäuschen. Nun hier, der nächste Teil:

Liebe, Lust und Shippo

Inu Yasha schaffte es nun doch sich aufzurappeln, ohne wieder zum hinlegen gezwungen zu werden. Er kroch zu Kagome. Diese schaute ihn noch immer verwundert an. Er war sich nun sicher, dass auch das geträumt war. Doch es störte ihn wenig. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, legte er seine Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich. Sie wehrte sich nicht. Er zitterte leicht und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Der Traum hatte ihn verdammt mitgenommen. Kagome hatte nun realisiert, was gerade innerhalb weniger Sekunden geschehen war, und legte auch ihre Arme um ihn. Dann legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schmiegte sich enger an ihn.  
Endlich zeigt er mir seine Gefühle freute sie sich innerlich. Inu Yasha fiel das nach dem Traum auch nicht mehr so schwer.  
"Kagome..."  
Flüsterte er leise. Kaede hielt es für besser, die zwei nun alleine zu lassen und verließ die Hütte. Draußen waren auch Miroku und Sango wieder auf dem Rückweg von der Kräutersuche. Kaede hielt sie auf und erklärte die Lage. Beide nickten verständnisvoll und setzten sich mit Kaede vor die Hütte.  
Inu Yasha hatte sich unterdessen von Kagome gelöst und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Sie freute sich sichtbar. Das bereitete auch ihm ein gribbeln in den Bauch. Er strich ihr sanft übers Gesicht und diesmal schreckte sie nicht zurück. In Gegenteil. Sie genoss es und schloss ihre Augen. Er glitt nun mit seiner anderen Hand in ihr Haar. Langsam kamen sich ihre Lippen näher. Sie spürten schon den heißen Atem des anderen, als ein kleiner, gewisser Dämon fragte:  
"Was macht ihr da?"  
Beide schreckten auseinander und wurden augenblicklich rot. Er schaute die beiden abwechselnd an und rollte sich dann auf Kagomes Schoss zusammen. Inu Yasha rutschte wieder auf das kleine Futon-Bett und setzte sich dort in Schneidersitz hin. Jetzt kamen auch die anderen drei rein.  
"Shippo! Ich habe gesagt du sollst da nicht rein!"  
Schimpfte Sango, doch als sie sah, dass Inu Yasha und Kagome gar nicht beieinander waren, beruhigte sie sich wieder. Sie setzte sich zu Kagome, Kaede tat es ihr gleich. Miroku setzte sich mit einem durchdringlichen Blick zu Inu Yasha. Dieser wurde ein wenig rot, konnte es aber gut vertuschen. Kagome kraulte Shippo und tat als sei nichts geschehen. Da es schon relativ spät war, entschieden sie sich zu schlafen. Das taten sie auch ganz schnell, bis auf Inu Yasha. Dieser hatte nun wirklich genügend Schlaf gehabt und brauchte dringend Bewegung. Diese besorgte er sich auch, indem er sich leise aus der Hütte schlich. Zwar ging es ihm noch nicht wirklich gut, aber er wollte den ganzen Traum erstmal verstehen.  
Warum habe ich eigentlich Sesshoumaru als ,perversen' dargestellt? wunderte er sich. Vielleicht hatte das ja was mit seiner Kindheit zu tun... wer weiß. Aber was sollte das mit Sango und Kagome. Und wieso hatte er im Traum so oft geheult? Das tat er doch sonst auch nicht. Er hatte es sich unterdessen auf einem alten Baum gemütlich gemacht. Es war zwar nicht SEIN Baum, aber dieser hier tat es auch. Er wollte sich nicht so weit von Kagome entfernen. Genannte hatte das Verschwinden von Inu Yasha bemerkt und schlich nun auch leise aus der Hütte. Sie sah Inu Yasha im Baum sitzen, da der Mond, obwohl er nicht voll war, sehr hell schien. Sie stellte sich in die Nähe des Astes und rief Inu Yashas Namen. Dieser schaute runter, und als er sie entdeckte, sprang er ihr vor die Füße. Sie erschrak ein wenig, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Fragend schaute Inu Yasha sie an.  
"Wieso bist du hier ganz alleine draußen?"  
Inu Yasha lächelte leicht.  
"Sollte ich jemanden wecken, wenn ich in Ruhe nachdenken will?"  
Scherzte er. Kagome lächelte ebenfalls leicht und schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber du bist irgendwie immer alleine."  
Inu Yasha schaute sie wieder fragend an.  
"Na ja... auch wenn wir auf der Suche nach den Splittern sind, dann hältst du ein wenig Abstand, schläfst woanders und so."  
Erklärte sie.   
"Ich bin eben gerne alleine."  
Kagome schaute ihn nun mit trauriger Miene an.  
"Soll ich wieder gehen."  
"Nein."  
Mit diesem Wort legte Inu Yasha seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie näher zu sich. Endlich kam es zu dem ersehnten Kuss. Ganz vorsichtig war er anfangs. Doch von mal zu mal wurde er immer Leidenschaftlicher. Kagome hatte ihre Arme inzwischen um seinen Nacken geschlungen und zog ihn dichter zu sich. Die zwei standen nun engumschlungen einfach so da und genossen die Nachwirkungen des Kusses. Man hörte quasi die Luft knistern. Die Sterne funkelten romantisch mit dem Mond um die Wette. Die zwei küssten sich ein zweites Mal. Er zog sich in die Länge und wurde wieder intensiver. Ganz vorsichtig umspielen die Zungen einander und erkundeten die Mundhöhle des anderen. Beide hatten ihre Augen geschlossen um es richtig genießen zu können.  
"Was tut ihr denn jetzt da?"  
Fragte eine verschlafene Stimme. Abermals trennten sich Inu Yasha und Kagome ungewollt von einander.   
"Ich weiß es! Du wolltest sie fressen! Gib es zu!"  
Sagte Shippo ermahnend. Die zwei belächelten diese Aussage und beruhigten ihn ein wenig.  
"Das erkläre ich dir, wenn du älter bist."  
Mit einem bösen Blick zu Inu Yasha sprang Shippo wieder auf Kagomes Arme.  
"Lass ja meine Kagome in ruhe!"  
Gehorsam nickte Inu Yasha.  
"Natürlich. Ich würde deiner Kagome ja nie etwas antun!"  
Triumphierend schnaubte Shippo und kuschelte sich an Kagome. Diese trug ihn zurück ins Haus, gefolgt von Inu Yasha. Im Haus angekommen, saßen alle wach um ein kleines Feuer. Kagome und Inu Yasha schauten sie verwundert an. Die Blicke der anderen waren sehr schlitzohrig.  
"Wo wart ihr?"  
Fragte Sango.  
"Was habt ihr gemacht?"  
Fragte Miroku. Kagome wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als Inu Yasha plumpig zur Antwort gab:  
"Was geht euch gar nichts an!"  
Damit lehnte er sich sitzend an eine Wand und schloss seine Augen. Kagome legte sich mit Shippo in ihren Schlafsack. Alle anderen taten es ihnen gleich. Als das Feuer dann erloschen war, krabbelte Sango zu Kagome und tuschelte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Diese antwortete auch darauf. Ein leises Kichern konnte man von Sango hören. Dann krabbelte sie weiter. Kagome dachte erst in ihren Schlafsack, was sich aber als falsch herausstellte. Sango schlüpfte doch gerade tatsächlich in Mirokus Schlafsack. Dieser schien genauso verwundert, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, bekam er die Antwort, ihr wäre kalt. Damit gab er sich zufrieden und legte seinen Arm um sie. Kagome konnte zwar nur die Umrisse der zwei sehen, aber sie wusste, dass Sango zu ihm gedreht war. Den Rest wollte sie gar nicht wissen, also entschied sie sich dafür, schnellstmöglich einzuschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie schon früh auf. Alle bis auf Inu Yasha schliefen noch. Sie sah, dass Sango noch immer in den armen von Miroku lag, allerdings schien sie, zumindest oben rum, nicht bekleiden zu sein. Kagome wurde etwas rötlich um die Nase und ging nach draußen. Dort entdeckte sie sofort Inu Yasha der auf dem gestrigen Baum saß. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien die Herbstluft zu genießen. Eigentlich dachte er gerade an den Kuss von gestern, aber das konnte Kagome ja nicht wissen. Somit krabbelte sie den Baum rauf und setzte sich zu ihm. Er hatte sie schon längst bemerkt und schaute sie nun freundlich an.  
"Shippo schläft noch."  
Grinste sie. Das war auch das Stichwort. Sofort verfielen die zwei wieder in einen Kuss. In beiden breitete sich ein gribbeln im ganzen Körper aus. Doch ein Baum war, Kagomes Meinung nach, nicht der richtige Ort für so etwas Schönes. Also brach sie den Kuss ab und bat Inu Yasha ihr runter zu helfen. Gesagt getan. Inu Yasha stand auf, nahm sie auf den Arm und sprang mit ihr vom Baum. Sango und Miroku, die gerade verschlafen aus der Hütte kamen, schauten die beiden skeptisch an. Dann sagte Sango an Kagome gerichtet:  
"Auf einem Baum?"  
Kagome wurde rot und schüttelte wild ihren Kopf. Die beiden Männer verstanden nur Bahnhof, interessierten sich aber auch nicht weiter dafür. Miroku und Sango verschwanden in Richtung Fluss. Inu Yasha hatte Kagome schon lange runtergelassen, doch auch der kleine Shippo hatte es gesehen. Er eilte schnell wieder zu Kagome und sprang ihr wieder auf den Arm.  
"Ich habe gesagt, du sollst meine Kagome in Ruhe lassen!"  
Keifte er und schmiegte sich an genannt. Inu Yasha seufzte bloß und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Kleine Kinder hatten irgendwie etwas süßes an sich.

Die kleine Truppe hatte sich wieder auf gemacht, die Juwelensplitter zu suchen. Den ganzen Tag lang wanderten sie. Und Kagome fiel auf, dass Inu Yasha diesmal nicht so viel Abstand hielt. Sie lächelte zufrieden und trällerte vor sich hin. Sango lächelte ebenfalls, aber dieses Lächeln war Miroku gewidmet. Dieser lächelte leicht rot zurück. Inu Yasha sah zwar das die zwei flirteten, aber das interessierte ihn wenig. Seine Gedanken galten nur, wie er einmal ungestört mit Kagome sein konnte. Der kleine Shippo kam auch immer in den unpassensten Momenten. Es war schon beinahe zum verzweifeln. Aber diesen Gedankenzug ließ er sich äußerlich nicht anerkennen. Nur als sich seine Wangen leicht Rosa färbten, konnte Kagome erkennen, woran er dachte. Sie lächelte noch breiter und hüpfte beinahe vor Freude. Endlich war sie mit ihm zusammen. Obwohl. War sie das denn? So richtig gefragt hatte er sich nicht, und gesagt das er sie liebt auch nicht. Plötzlich ließ ihre Freudigkeit nach und sie wurde nachdenklich. Was ist denn, wenn er bei ihren Küssen an Kikyo dachte? Sie vertrieb diesen Gedanken. Nein, er denkt an mich! Da bin ich mir sicher. doch den restlichen Tag war sie unsicher. Erst gegen Abend sah sie eine Chance, ihn zu fragen. Doch Shippo machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er klebte an ihr wie eine Klette. Wohl oder übel, musste sie ihn belügen. "Du Shippo. Ich möchte jetzt sehr gerne in eine heiße Quelle..."  
Er schaute sie fragend an.  
"Hey! Du bist ein Junge! Du kannst nicht mitkommen!"  
Nun verstand auch Shippo was sie meinte.  
"Okay!"  
Sagte er und ging zu Sango. Kagome ging an Inu Yasha vorbei und flüsterte ein  
"Komm!"  
In sein Ohr. Er nickte kaum sichtbar und wartete bis Shippo nicht aufpasste. Schon war er im geäst eines Baumes verschwunden. Kagome war an einer heißen Quelle angekommen. Auch Inu Yasha kam kurz nach ihr an. Beide wurden leicht rot.  
"Du willst da doch nicht wirklich rein... oder?"  
Fragte Inu Yasha unsicher.  
"Doch... hatte ich vor."  
Inu Yasha schluckte und wurde noch röter.  
"E-Etwa..."  
"Ja, mit dir!"  
Auch Kagome wurde nun rot, begann sich dennoch auszuziehen. Ich habe gelesen, dass das helfen soll, sich näher zukommen... und... das... sie grinste leicht und wurde noch ein bisschen röter. Armer Inu dachte sie weiter und hatte schon ihr Oberteil ausgezogen. Inu Yasha stand da mit offenem Mund und konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr von ihr wenden. Sie merkte die und lächelte verlegen.  
"Du musst dich auch entkleiden!"  
Sagte sie und drehte sich um. Inu Yasha wurde ebenfalls ein Stückchen röter und fragte:  
"Kann ich nicht... meine Klamotten..."  
Ehe er zu ende reden konnte, hatte er schon ein Nein zur Antwort bekommen. Mit zittrigen Fingern und leicht nervös begann also auch er sich zu entkleiden. Kagome war unterdessen bereits in das heiße Wasser gestiegen, schaute allerdings gespielt interessiert zu der anderen Seite. Inu Yasha stieg nun zu ihr in das Wasser. Beide waren total rot im Gesicht und lächelten schüchtern. Kagome atmete tief durch und ging zu Inu Yasha. Dieser wurde noch röter (rot, röter, Inu und Kago ) Nein... sie darf jetzt nicht hier her kommen. doch anstatt zu protestieren lächelte er sie weiterhin verlegen an. Kagome wusste um seine Sorgen, stellte sich aber auf unwissend. Sie hatte Inu Yasha nun erreicht und legte sich in seine Arme. Und ihre Vermutung war richtig. Inu Yasha schaute sie gepeinigt an und erwartete eine nicht gerade nette Reaktion. Doch Kagome gab ihm stattdessen ein Küsschen. Erleichtert atmete er aus. Er hatte das schlimmste befürchtet. Kagome kuschelte sich nun an ihn und genoss das warme Bad und seine Nähe. Das ihnen zwei uns wohl bekannte Personen gefolgt waren, und diese nun spannten, dass wussten sie nicht. Selbst Inu Yasha war mehr mit genießen beschäftigt. Doch diese zwei Personen wurden ebenfalls verfolgt und dieser Verfolger wollte sich gerade kopfüber auf Inu Yasha stürzen, als er am Schwanz gepackt und zurück gehalten wurde. Ganz richtig. Diese drei Personen waren Sango, Miroku und Shippo. Sango und Miroku waren gespannt auf das, was wohlmöglich als nächsten geschieht. Und zu ihrem Glück geschahen auch ihre Erwartungen. Kagome und Inu Yasha verfielen ein weiteres Mal in voller Leidenschaft.  
"Ich hab's doch gesagt!"  
Flüsterte Sango zu Miroku. Dieser nickte und hatte große Mühe, den sich windenden Shippo festzuhalten. Als Inu Yasha plötzlich zu stöhnen anfing, ließ er den kleinen Fuchs vor Verwunderung los. Dieser stürzte sich geradewegs in das Wasser. Kagome und Inu Yasha schreckten abermals auseinander und Kagome konnte den kleinen Quälgeist gerade noch davon abhalten, sich auf Inu Yasha zu stürzen.  
"Jetzt hör mir mal zu Shippo. Das was Inu Yasha und ich hier machen ist vollkommen normal! Und ich will es doch! Er tut mir nicht weh!"  
Shippo schaute Kagome aus großen Augen an.  
"Du willst... dass er so was tut?"  
Sie nickte. Shippo schwamm verständnislos zurück an den Rand und krabbelte dort aus dem Wasser.  
"Aber wehe du fasst sie noch mal so grob an!"  
Damit verschwand Shippo. Auch Sango und Miroku hatten sich verkrümelt. Inu Yasha schaute Kagome an.   
"Grob?"  
Fragte er sie verwundert. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Die zwei waren allerdings nicht mehr in der Stimmung für irgendwas, somit beschlossen sie, sich noch ein wenig zu erholen und dann auch zurück zum Lagerplatz zu gehen.

Kurzer Zeit später am Lagerplatz:

Shippo saß bockig am Lagerfeuer und ließ sich noch nicht einmal von Kirara aufheitern. Da fasste dieser... Halbdämon... seine Kagome unsittlich an... und sie wollte das auch noch! Das ging ihm zu weit. Er musste sie verhext haben. Das war nicht seine Kago! Stur schaute er ins Feuer und merkte noch nicht einmal, dass die zwei wieder zurückkamen. Miroku und Sango wurden augenblicklich rot. Die zwei drehten sich weg und begannen ein sehr interessantes Gespräch. Inu Yasha sprang wieder auf einen Baum und ließ sich dort nieder. Kagome schlüpfte in ihren Schlafsack und holte Shippo zu sich. Dieser lächelte nun wieder zufrieden. Auch Miroku und Sango legten sich schlafen. (Jeder in seinem Schlafsack )


	7. Was Gewitter bewirken können

Kapitel 7: Was Gewitter bewirken können!

So... ich wollte jetzt auch mal meine Kommischreiber persönlich ansprechen gg  
Nanada: Shippo ist eben ein kleines bisschen Eifersüchtig

LadyBlack: Hmm da weiß ich gar nicht was ich sagen soll Aber ich schreibe dir natürlich wenn das nächste Kapi on ist

MikoKagome: Ich denke diese Geschichte wird so schnell keine Ende finden

Lady21189: Danke (Bei dir weiß ich leider auch nicht was ich schreiben soll sorry )

Colour: Ich schau mal wie ich Shippo von ihnen fernhalte (Vielleicht festbinden )

ZoZe: Der Traum sollte ja auch verwirren fg Aber es wird sich alles noch lösen

Kagome0815: Soll ich dich wieder geradebiegen Ja, der kleine Shippo ...

InuTaishou: Ja. Die zwei tun mir auch leid

BulmaSSJ4: Wie schon gesagt der kleine Shippo eben

usaiji-chii: Auf Miroku und Sango hatte ich vor in einer anderen Geschichte einzugehen Und ich habe mir diesmal mühe gegeben (Liebesszenen)

So nun genug geredet, weiter geht's:  
P.S: An alle die ich jetzt nicht genannt habe, tut mir leid und danke für die Kommis

Was Gewitter bewirken können!

Als die ganze Truppe am nächsten Morgen nach und nach erwachte, sahen sie in einen nicht gerade blauen Himmel. Dicke Wolkendecken haben sich breitgemacht.  
"Wir sollten zurückgehen!"  
Sagte Kagome schläfrig. Doch Inu Yasha lehnte ab,  
"Das dauert zu lange. Hier ganz in der Nähe ist eine Höhle!"  
Erklärte er und stand auf. (Er hatte sich mal auf den Boden gesetzt ) Er streckte sich und bekam auch schon den ersten Regentropfen auf die Nase.  
"Wir sollten uns beeilen."  
Mit diesen Worten packten alle ihre Sachen zusammen und folgten Inu Yasha. Der ging schnellen Schrittes zu der Höhle, die er gestern gesichtet hatte. Kaum waren sie drinnen, schlug der Regen nieder.   
"Puh..."  
Stöhnte Kagome erleichtert. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust vollkommen Nass zu sein. Wohlmöglich würde sie sich nur erkälten. Sango und Miroku machten ein kleines Feuer aus den Ästen, die in der Höhle umher lagen. Shippo klebte wieder an Kagome und glaubte noch immer nicht, dass sie das gewollt hatte. Inu Yasha hatte sich etwas ins Dunkel zurückgezogen, um ein wenig nachdenken zu können. Ich sollte vielleicht nicht so viel über den Traum nachdenken... es war eben bloß ein Traum! Keine Bedeutung! wollte er seine Gedanken beruhigen, doch irgendwie schien ihm der Traum doch eine Bedeutung zu haben. Aber was... dachte er nach und grummelte ein wenig. Kagome entdeckte ihn und ging zu ihm. Dicht gefolgt von Shippo.  
"Wieso setzt du dich nicht zu uns?"  
Fragte sie und stellte sich vor ihn.  
"Weil ich nachdenken will!"  
"-.- du denkst immer! Jetzt vergiss doch mal deine Sorgen! Wir müssen hier wohl noch eine ganze Weile rum sitzen. Also kannst du denken, wenn wir alle vor langweile eingeschlafen sind!" Warum denn so schlecht drauf? überlegte Inu Yasha, kam ihrer Bitte aber nach. Somit saß die kleine Gruppe um das noch kleinere Feuer und hegten eine gähnende Stille. Sango sah das als Chance, etwas Bestimmtes anzureden. Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Miroku fing sie an zu reden.  
"Also... Miroku.. und ich... haben euch was zu sagen..."  
Alle 3 schauten sie erwartungsvoll an.  
"Also es ist so... ich bin Schwanger! "  
Strahlte Sango. Doch auch Miroku hatte es ein wenig aus der Fassung gehauen. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie erstmal das zusammen sein der zwei erzählt. Dass sie Schwanger war, wusste er bis eben auch nicht. Nun schauten sie alle 4 ungläubig an. Miroku öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Kagome kam ihm zuvor.  
"Das ist ja schön Aber seit wann weißt du das denn?"  
Sango strahlte noch mehr.  
"Seit einem knappen Monat "  
Kagome strahlte nun auch. Sie fand es toll, dass die zwei zueinander gefunden hatten. Plötzlich wurde ihr etwas bewusst.  
"A-Aber vor einem Monat..."  
Sango wurde etwas rötlich, Miroku ebenfalls.  
"In unserer Gegenwart?"  
Entsetzt schaute Kagome die zwei an. Inu Yasha kapierte wieder nur Bahnhof. Sie ist schwanger... toll... aber was ist denn vor einem Monat gewesen?

Rückblick

Inu Yasha, Kagome und der Rest waren wegen einem Gewitter an Kaedes Hütte gefesselt. Man brauchte bloß einen Schritt vor die Tür machen und man war bis auf die Knochen nass. Kagome war schon aufgefallen, dass Miroku und Sango ständig zueinander schauten und einen leichten Flirt hatten. Doch sie war mehr mit Inu Yasha beschäftigt. Dieser schien irgendwie nervös. Denn er konnte kaum ruhig sitzen. Also ging sie zu ihm und fragte was denn los sei.  
"Die beiden machen mich noch verrückt!"  
Damit deutete er auf die Turteltäubchen. Kagome nickte ihm zu.  
"Ja. Die beiden sind eben verliebt. Jetzt hab dich doch nicht so."  
Mit einem "hmpf" drehte sich Inu Yasha von ihr weg und schaute auf die Wand ihm gegenüber. Doch das blieb nicht lange so.   
"Argh! Könntet ihr bitte aufhören!"  
Jaulte Inu Yasha den anderen beiden zu. Alle drei(inklusive Kagome ) verstanden zwar nicht, warum Inu Yasha das so aufregte, aber sie ließen es. Es war ja eh bald Schlafenszeit (fg)  
Inu Yasha war komischerweise sofort weggedöst, als sie sich entschieden zu schlafen. Auch Kagome schlief schneller ein, als sie wollte. Am Ende waren nur noch Sango und Miroku wach. Die zwei konnten nun endlich ihren Sehnsüchten nachgeben und versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. (Ab hier hab ich's weggelassen wer aber alles genau haben will, der kann mir eine Nachricht schreiben )

Rückblick ende

Inu Yasha rümpfte die Nase. Wusste er doch, dass die Hormone der beiden noch verrückt spielen würden. Er hatte es doch gespürt! Aber er fand es eigentlich gar nicht schlimm. Doch Kagome war noch immer entsetzt. Sie hatte noch nicht mal gemerkt, dass Sango ihr jetzt gegenüber saß.  
"Alles okay?"  
Fragte sie vorsichtig und wedelte Kagome vor dem Gesicht rum. Diese kam wieder zu sich und schaute sie ungläubig an.  
"Was denn? Du hast doch nichts mitbekommen, oder? Also !"  
Sango lächelte leicht. Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht... dachte Kagome und lächelte nun auch leicht.  
"Aber du solltest lieber nicht mehr kämpfen..."  
Mischte sich Inu Yasha ein. Alle schauten ihn fragend an.  
"Was denn? Die Bauchgegend ist bei Dämonen besonders beliebt -.-"  
Bei diesen Worten strich er sich über den Bauch. Die Wunde, die Sesshoumaru ihm mal zugefügt hatte, hat eine hübsche kreisförmige Narbe hinterlassen. Alle nickten verständnisvoll. Sango ging zurück zu Miroku und lehnte sich in seine Arme. Endlich können wir unsere Gefühle offen zeigen freute sie sich und schmiegte sich enger an ihn.  
Kagome war unterdessen weiter zu Inu Yasha gerutscht. Natürlich ganz unauffällig, damit Shippo nichts merkte. Doch dieser wurde durch das flackernde Licht des Feuers und das gleichmäßige Prasseln des Regens schnell müde und schlief ein. Das war ihre Chance. Kagome kroch nun ganz zu Inu Yasha und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Doch dieser scheute sich, da Miroku und Sango noch da waren. Du Idiot... das wissen doch schon alle! sagte Kagome in Gedanken. Doch sie missachtete seine Unsicherheit und legte sich ihm in die Arme. Er schloss diese auch und drückte sie enger zu sich. Sango grinste Kagome freundlich an. Sie wusste es ja schon. Doch Miroku war anfangs etwas überrascht, und gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, hatte er auch schon Sangos Lippen auf den seinen. Sie wollte nur dafür sorgen, dass er nichts Falsches sagt. Doch es artete immer weiter aus, so dass es Kagome und Inu Yasha für besser hielten, sich tiefer in die Höhle zu verkriechen.

Alles war stockfinster und Kagome klammerte sich ängstlich an Inu Yasha fest. Diesem schien die Dunkelheit nichts auszumachen denn der ging ganz normal weiter.  
"Sag mal... kennst du diese Höhle?"  
Fragte sie ihn, da er doch ziemlich sicher in eine Richtung ging. Sie konnte ein leises Ja vernehmen. Etwas verwundert schmiegte sie sich noch enger an ihn. In einiger Entfernung (riesige Höhle ) konnte sie fahles Sonnenlicht erkennen. Der Boden war dort nass, also musste ein Loch in der Decke sein. Kurz vor diesem belichteten Fleck machte Inu Yasha halt und ließ sich nieder. Kagome machte es ihm gleich.  
"Jetzt können wir wieder sehen "  
Scherzte Inu Yasha und schaute Kagome sehnsüchtig an. Der ist doch aus einem anderen Grund hierher gekommen! sagte sie zu sich selbst. Und wie recht sie doch wieder hatte. Inu Yasha beugte sich zu ihr rüber und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte den Kuss natürlich aus ganzem Herzen. Der Regen hatte etwas nachgelassen und die Sonne schien stärker. Inu Yasha hatte sich inzwischen schon über Kagome gelegt. Sie spürte förmlich seine Gier nach mehr. Aber sie wollte das nicht. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Doch sie konnte sich auch nicht gegen seine Zärtlichkeit wehren, und dass es ihr gefielt, konnte sie auch nicht leugnen. Langsam begann er sie auszuziehen. (zu seinem Glück trug sie mal keinen BH )  
Jedes Stück Haut, dass er freilegte, bedeckte er mit zarten Küssen. Kagome hatte ihre Hände in seinen weichen Haaren vergraben und schloss die Augen. Sie genoss seine Berührungen, seine Vorsichtigkeit. Mit jedem Kuss liebte sie ihn mehr. Verlangte sie mehr und brauchte mehr. Er war an ihren Brüsten angekommen und fing an sich ihren Brustwarzen zu widmen. Zaghaft saugte er an ihnen, umkreiste sie mit seiner Zunge und biss keck hinein. Somit konnte er Kagome endlich ein Stöhnen entlocken. Er neckte ihre Brustwarte weiterhin mit seiner Zunge, während seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen. Ihr Oberteil landete Achtlos irgendwo in der Nähe. Seine Krallen zeichneten ihre Körperformen nach und seine Zunge hatte sich ihren Weg zu ihrem Bauchnabel gebahnt. Dort versank er sie und spielte ein wenig. Kagome hatte schon leicht angefangen zu zittern und ihr Herz raste. Auch Inu Yasha war nun sehr angeregt. Er ließ von ihrem Bauch ab und küsste wieder ihre Lippen. Er liebte ihren Geschmack, liebte ihren Geruch, liebte ihre Wärme. Er liebte das leichte zittern ihres Körpers, wenn sie sich leicht unter ihm wand und unbewusst nach mehr bettelte. Er liebte in diesem Moment alles an ihr. Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und leckte ihr übers Ohr. Knabberte an ihren Ohrläppchen, leckte die Konturen ihrer Ohrmuschel nach. Er ging über zu ihrem zierlichen Hals und knabberte dort an ihrer zarten Haut. Ganz vorsichtig vergrub er seine Fangzähne in ihren Hals, und hinterließ ein rotes Mal.

Auch er hatte das jetzt nicht mir ihr vor, doch sein kleiner Freund hatte anscheinend andere Pläne. Denn wieder mal lehnte er sich gegen ihn auf. Kagome konnte das nur zu gut spüren, da ihre Unterleiber aneinander gepresst waren. Doch das störte sie nun wenig. Sie wollte nun auch ihn kosten. Somit gab es einen Positionswechsel und sie fing an, ihn zu verwöhnen. Sie küsste sich seinen Hals entlang, entledigte ihm seines Oberteils und küsste sich tiefer. Sie strich mit ihrer Zunge über sein Schlüsselbein und zeichnete mit ihren Finger seine Muskeln nach. Sie küsste über seine muskulöse Brust, spielte mit seinen Brustwarzen und fing an, seinen Hosenbund aufzuknoten. Er seufzte zufrieden und zugleich erregt. Sie ließ kurz von ihm ab, nur um ihn mit doppelter Leidenschaft zu küssen.

Die zwei hatten ihre Umgebung vergessen, sahen nur noch sich und wollten dieses Spiel nie mehr enden lassen. Beide waren einander in voller Natürlichkeit. Sanft strich Inu Yasha Kagomes Wirbelsäule nach, wanderte zu ihrem Hintern und kniff dort verspielt rein. Auch ihre Hände gingen weiter auf Erkundungstour. Sie hatten ihren Weg zu seinem Unterleib gefunden, ließen jedoch eine gewisse Stelle aus und strichen über die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel. Inu Yashas Atem war bereits schwer, nahezu keuchend. Auch Kagome atmete schneller. Es kam wieder ein Stellungswechsel. Inu Yasha konnte den Drang nicht nachgeben, sie vollends zu spüren. Doch auch sie wollte mehr von ihm.

Somit gingen sie in voll einander auf. Ein feuriges Gefühl machte sich in beiden breit und drohte alles und jeden zu verschlingen. Mit jeder Bewegung Inu Yashas, mit jedem stöhnen Kagomes wurde das Feuer größer. Verteilte sich und loderte heiß.

Doch schon nach viel zu kurzer Zeit verklang dieses Gefühl und Inu Yasha zog sich zurück. Beide waren errötet und zogen sich schweigend an. Es war allerdings mehr die Pein der Kürze, die Inu Yasha schweigen ließ. Er hatte sich angestrengt, wollte ihre Wünsche erfüllen, und hatte am Ende doch versagt.

Die zwei waren wieder bei den anderen angekommen. Draußen schien bereits wieder matt die Sonne. Die anderen hatten sich bereit gemacht, weiter zu gehen. Sango zwinkerte Kagome verstohlen zu und lächelte. Kagome lächelte leicht rot zurück. Ja. Es war doch der richtige Ort, die richtige Zeit gewesen. Alles war in ihren Augen perfekt. Doch als sie zu Inu Yasha schaute, machte der einen eher unglücklichen Eindruck. Die Gruppe ging weiter, doch Kagome hielt Inu Yasha kurz zurück. Sie fragte ihn, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Darauf hin schaute Inu Yasha bloß etwas überrascht und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Kagome lächelte lieb und gab ihn einen Kuss.  
"Du hast auch alles richtig gemacht "  
Erleichtert lächelte nun auch Inu Yasha. 

So nächster Teil fertig (ging schneller als ich dachte ) na ja... ich finde ich habe das mit Inu und Kago gut umschrieben okay... ihr fragt euch sicher... was ist mit Shippo   
Als Sango sah, dass die zwei verschwanden und Shippo aufwachte, hat sie ihn sich gepackt, gefesselt und geknebelt. Sie wollte, dass die zwei halt mal alleine sein konnten. Shippo rebellierte zwar, aber das war es wert


	8. Erinnerung an meine Kindheit Teil 1

Kapitel 8: Erinnerung (an meine Kindheit) - Teil 1

Erinnerung (an meine Kindheit) - Teil 1

Die Gruppe war nun schon knapp eine Woche gereist. Doch alle achteten darauf, sehr zu Sangos bedauern, nicht zu viel zu laufen und häufiger Pausen zu machen. In der 4ten Pause an diesem Vormittag, meldete sich Sango zu Wort.  
"Ich bin gerade mal im ersten, fast im zweiten Monat! Ich habe ja noch nicht mal ein richtiges Baby in mir!"  
Alle schauten sie verwundert an.  
"Na und. Du sollst dich doch nicht überanstrengen!"  
Sagte Kagome.  
"Gehen! Hallo! Das ist doch nicht anstrengend!"  
Sango stand auf und ging weiter.  
"Hey!"  
Miroku war aufgesprungen und hielt sie nun von hinten fest. Er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie wurde leicht rot und lächelte. Dann setzte sie sich wieder zurück zu den anderen. Keiner wusste, was Miroku zu ihr gesagt hatte, aber anscheinend hatte es geholfen. Shippo war nun die ganze Zeit immer bei Sango und wollte das das kleine Etwas endlich aus ihr raus kam und mit ihm spielte. Alle fanden das immer zu süß. Selbst Inu Yasha. Doch Kagome war aufgefallen, wie traurig er immer schaute, wenn von Sangos kleinem Baby die Rede war.

Eines Abends entschloss sich Kagome, ihn zu fragen, wieso. Das tat sie auch prompt, als die zwei einigermaßen alleine waren. Er schaute sie nur traurig an. Sie war verwundert und legte sich in seine Arme.  
"Wieso bist du denn so traurig darüber? Das ist doch etwas Schönes!"  
Nuschelte Kagome in seine Brust. Er nickte kaum.  
"ja... es ist schön..."  
Was hat er denn? auch Kagome wurde etwas traurig, sie wollte nicht das ihr Schatzi ( - klingt als seien sie verheiratet XD) traurig war. Somit drückte sie ihm einen zarten Kuss auf. Seit ihrem Erlebnis hatte sie das nicht mehr getan. Er lächelte sie leicht an. Nun lächelte auch sie und kuschelte sich wieder in seine Arme. Sie spürte, dass sein Herz raste. Etwas verwundert darüber schaute sie wieder auf. Hatte er etwa Tränen in den Augen? Denkt er etwa... Kagome schüttelte unbemerkt ihren Kopf. Dann entfernte sie sich leicht von Inu, um ihn richtig in die Augen sehen zu können. Tatsächlich hatte er Tränen in den Augen. Als er merkte, dass sie es sah, drehte er sich weg und wischte sich übers Gesicht.  
"Was hast du?"  
Fragte Kagome besorgt und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. Er schaute sie wieder an, und sein Anblick ließ sie erschaudern. Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht.  
"Ich habe wirklich nichts... der Traum... hat mich nur... ein wenig... mitgenommen..."  
Inu Yasha versuchte zu grinsen, doch mit seiner heulenden Visage sah das sehr verzweifelt aus. Kagome strich ihm durch die Haare. Er drehte sich zu ihr und legte sich nun ihr in die Arme. Er schluchzte sich an ihr aus und sie versuchte ihn verzweifelt zu beruhigen. Sango und Miroku hatten das mitbekommen und wussten nicht, was sie davon halten sollten. Hatten sich die zwei gestritten? Aber warum weinte Inu Yasha? Sie konnten sich nichts draus reimen, also wollten sie nicht weiter drauf eingehen. Als sich Inu Yasha endlich beruhigt hatte, schaute er Kagome wieder in die Augen.  
"Ich brauche... ein bisschen Zeit für mich..."  
Damit küsste er Kagome und verschwand anschließend im Dickicht. Kagome ging, die Tränen zurückhaltend, zurück zu den anderen. Sango schaute sie mitleidig an, und als Kagome dann in Tränen ausbrach, tröstete sie sie.

Inzwischen war Inu Yasha schon weit weg von den anderen. Hechelnd kam er auf einer kleinen Lichtung zum stehen. Ich kenne diese Lichtung doch... Er hatte irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte gerade Kagome belogen. Nicht der Traum hatte ihn mitgenommen. Nein. Es waren die Erinnerungen an früher. An seine Kindheit. Wieder kamen ihn ihm Tränen auf, doch er verdrängte sie. Wieso musste er mit denen auch unbedingt in diese Höhle gehen, hätte er nicht eine anderen nehmen können.  
"Du warst zuhause?"  
Erschrocken fuhr Inu Yasha herum. Was machte Sesshoumaru hier. Als er ihn entdeckte, verflog seine Angriffslust. Sesshoumaru stand da, halb nackt. Völlig unbewaffnet und leicht grinsend.  
"Äh..."  
Inu Yasha deutete verwundert auf Sesshoumaru. Dieser schaute sich an, konnte aber nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Also schüttelte er bloß verachtend seinen Kopf und zog sich weiter an.  
"Was meinst du... ich war zuhause?"  
Sesshoumaru schaute ihn ein bisschen belustigt an,  
"Na in der Höhle!"  
Erklärte er. Inu Yasha knurrte auf. Er konnte Sesshoumaru jetzt nicht angreifen. Er Volltrottel hatte sein Schwert am Lagerplatz vergessen. Wieso hatte er es denn auch abgenommen. Bedrohlich knurrte Sesshoumaru auf.  
"Weißt du eigentlich... dass du einen ziemlich netten Bruder hast?"  
Inu Yasha schaute ihn abermals verwirrt an.  
"?"  
Wieder schüttelte Sesshoumaru seinen Kopf und seufzte.  
"Mich! Idiot..."  
Inu Yasha lachte leicht auf.  
"Nett? Wann bist du denn nett?"  
Sesshoumaru schaute ihn giftig an.  
"Ohne Tessaiga hast du null Komma gar keine Chance gegen mich, und ich lasse dich in Ruhe!"  
Das leuchtete auch Inu Yasha ein.  
"Und wieso?"  
Wollte er nun wissen. Ja, wieso ist er so verdammt nett zu mir...? ungewollt musste Inu Yasha wieder an seinen Traum denken. Angst machte sich in seinen Augen sichtbar. Sesshoumaru hob eine Augenbrauche und musterte ihn skeptisch.  
"Du hast Angst vor mir?"  
Leise seufzte er wieder.  
"Du weißt, was ich... deiner! Mutter versprochen hatte..."  
Inu Yasha dachte nach. Nein, er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, somit schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Sesshoumaru stöhnte genervt auf und ging auf Inu Yasha zu. Seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt. Der Traum! Nein! Er war auf seinen Hintern gefallen und Sesshoumaru hatte sich über ihn gebeugt. Plötzlich spürte Inu Yasha wie etwas in ihn eindrang. (Bitte nicht pervers denken )  
Sofort wurde ihm Schwarz vor Augen.

Erinnerung   
(Aus klein Inus Sicht )

Wo bin ich? Mama? Sesshoumaru? ... Papa? Wo sind sie denn alle? Ich laufe Planlos durch den Wald. Wo bin ich? Wieso bin ich alleine? Langsam steigen mir die Tränen auf.  
"Hallo!"  
Rufe ich mit zittriger Stimme und bleibe stehen. Keiner Antwortet mir. Ich lasse mich auf den Waldboden fallen und fange an zu weinen. Plötzlich merke ich, wie jemand seine Arme von hinten um mich schlingt.  
"Du musst doch keine Angst haben. Ich bin doch da!"  
Ja, da war er! Mein Held, mein Retter. Immer wenn ich Angst habe, oder schlecht behandelt werde, kommt er und hilft mir. Er ist so mutig. Ich drehe mich um und schmiege mich an seine Brust. Er ist so schön warm. Langsam fängt es an zu regnen, also gingen wir zwei zurück zu Mama und Papa. Es ist toll, dass Sessy und Papi endlich mal wieder zu Hause sind. Doch ich weiß ja jetzt schon, dass sie bald wieder gehen werden. Sessy hat mich unterdessen auf Huckeback genommen, da ich nicht mehr laufen mochte. Er ist so stark und groß Ich bewundere ihn. Wir sind endlich zu Hause angekommen. Meine Mami kommt mich gleich umarmen und sagt, sie habe sich solche Sorgen gemacht. Als ich mich dann von ihr löse und ängstlich zu Papi schaue, will er zu einer Ohrfeige ausholen, doch Sessy stoppt ihn.  
"Ich habe ihm gesagt, er solle in den Wald gehen!"  
Lügt er und kassiert an stelle meiner den Schlag. Ich zucke innerlich zusammen. Mama beginnt mit Papa zu schimpfen, und Sessy geht schweigend in sein Zimmer. Ich folge ihm. Er sitzt auf dem Boden und reibt sich die rote Wange. Ich gehe zu ihm hin und puste zärtlich seine Verletzung. Er lächelt mich freundlich an und wuschelt mir durchs Haar. Ich lächle zurück.

Erinnerung Ende 

Inu Yasha wachte wieder auf und befand sich in den Armen (in dem Arm ) von Sesshoumaru. Verwundert schaut er ihn an.  
"Hätte ich gewusst, dass dich so ein bisschen Gift gleich umhaut, wäre ich vorsichtig gewesen."  
Sesshoumaru lächelte ihn freundlich an. Ja, das ist dieses Lächeln, das Lächeln von damals! erkannte Inu Yasha und musste bei dem Anblick auch lächeln.  
"Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"  
Fragte er nun prang auf.  
"Keine Sorge. Nur ganz kurz!"  
Inu Yasha nickte ihm zu, als Dank, und war dann verschwunden.  
"Idiot..."  
Nuschelte Sesshoumaru leise und ging zurück zu Rin und Jaken.

Dort angekommen erwartete ihn eine Überraschung, die sein Herz aussetzen ließ. Er entdecke Aya, (seine heimliche Geliebte) Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, ging er stolz erhobenen Hauptes zu ihr. Sie spielte gerade mit Rin, und als diese entdeckte, dass ihr Meister wieder da war, schmiss sie sich ihm an den Hals. Er lächelte sie freundlich an und schaute dann mit einem ersten Blick zu Aya.  
"Was willst du?"  
Dich! schoss es Aya durch den Kopf.  
"Schauen ob du besser geworden bist."  
Sesshoumaru wurde leicht rot und setzte sich seufzend.  
"Das kann ich dir auch so beantworten, nein!"  
Aya schaute ihn verwundert an. Oops... habe ich das gerade laut gesagt? Sesshoumaru hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Aya setzte sich grinsend neben ihn. "Und wieso nicht. Ich dachte du hattest noch mal vor, mich zu besiegen."  
Sie klang irgendwie beruhigend, doch Sesshoumarus Herz schlug immer schneller und ließ sich auch nicht zur Ruhe bringen. Eigentlich sollte er sie hassen. Sie hatte ihm sowohl seinen Ruf, seine Ehre geraubt, als auch sein Herz. Das musste er nun zugeben. Er schaute sie grimmig an und knurrte leise.   
"Schon gut! Ich bin eigentlich... bloß hier... weil ich nicht alleine... schlafen wollte..."  
Augenblicklich wurde Sesshoumaru rot und schaute zu Aya. Diese war auch rot und spielte wieder mit Rin.

Unterdessen bei Inu Yasha:

Kaum war er angekommen, fiel ihm Kagome um den Hals.  
"Mach das nie wieder..."  
Heulte sie ihn voll. War er doch länger weg gewesen? Er nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. Huch? Sango war ja schon richtig pummelig geworden. Wie lange war er denn nun fort? Und sie waren auch nicht mehr dort, wo er sie verlassen hatte. Hatte Sesshoumaru ihn etwa in ihrer Nähe gelassen? Ist er ihnen die ganze Zeit gefolgt? Doch das war ihm im Moment egal.  
"Wie lange war ich denn fort?"  
Fragte er endlich. Kagome schaute ihn finster an.  
"5 Monate! 5 Ganze Monate!"  
Sie ist zurecht sauer...  
"Tut mir Leid... ich..."  
Ehe er etwas sagen konnte, hatte er Kagomes Lippen auf den seinen. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen.  
"Ich dachte schon, du währest wegen mir gegangen..."  
Flüsterte Kagome, als sie sich voneinander trennten. Inu Yasha lächelte sie freundlich an.  
"Das würde mir nicht mal im Traum einfallen "  
Nun strahlte auch Kagome.  
"Ach so... Sango und Miroku heiraten bald!"  
Diese Information haute Inu Yasha aus den Socken. Kagome kicherte ein bisschen.  
"Und das ganz ohne Sitz! Oh... Endschuldigung..."  
Kagome half dem geplätteten Inu Yasha auf. Dann ging sie mit ihm näher zu den anderen. Alle begrüßten ihn freundlich. Sango konnte zwar nur schwer aufstehen, aber mit Hilfe Mirokus ging es dann doch einfacher. Sie umarmte Inu Yasha und erzählte ihm, dass er dann wohl Onkel wird. Dabei lachte sie ein wenig. Auch er schmunzelte. 

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu. Alle hatten viel zu reden gehabt. Wie Inu Yasha schien, war er mittlerweile schon fast überflüssig. Denn die anderen hatten 2 weitere Juwelensplitter gefunden. Hatten einige Dämonen zu besiegen und auch Probleme mit Sango, da diese ständig rum zickte. Kaum hatte Miroku das ausgesprochen, bekam er eine übergezogen. Alle lachten und hatten Spaß. Inu Yasha lachte mit, war innerlich aber ein wenig enttäuscht. Wieso blieb er eigentlich noch bei der Gruppe. Na ja... sie halfen ihm, die Splitter zu finden. Aber auch ohne ihm ging es ja ganz gut... er war doch eigentlich nur der Beschützer Kagomes... oder?

Mit diesem Gedanken legte er sich schlafen. Er hatte sich eng an Kagome gekuschelt. Diese schmiegte sich ebenfalls an ihn. Alles schien schlief zu schlummern. Doch ein Augenpaar leuchtete Golden in dem Mondlicht auf. Das Etwas grinste und entblößte tadellos weiße Zähne, welche ebenfalls im Mondlicht zu leuchten schienen...

Wer oder was ist diese Kreatur und was will sie?  
Mehr dazu im nächsten Kapitel

So... das war's mal wieder Ich weiß. Dieses Kapitel war absolut langweilig. Aber um auf einen spannenden Punkt zu kommen, muss man manchmal eben auch langweilige Dinge erzählen So... nun genug geredet   
Bitte schreibt mir einen Kommi

Hab euch alle Lieb,  
Maybe


	9. Erinnerung an meine Kindheit Teil 2

Kapitel 9: Erinnerung (an meine Kindheit) - Teil 2

Erinnerung (an meine Kindheit) - Teil 2

Das Geschöpf schlich sich aus den Büschen und war kurze Zeit später neben Inu Yasha. Sanft strich es diesem eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Es drehte seinen Kopf zu sich und drückte die Lippen seiner, auf die Inu Yashas. Danach verschwand es wieder.

Erinnerung

Sessy und ich spielen ein bisschen Ball. Einige Kinder aus dem Dorf lachen über uns und verspotten uns. Doch Sessy interessiert das gar nicht. Er lächelt mich lieb an und wirft mir den Ball zu. Ich kann ihn aber nicht fangen, so rollt er zu den anderen Kindern. Ich gehe zu ihnen und bitte um den Ball. Doch anstelle des Balls, bewerfen sie mich mit Steinen und Stöcken. Ich fange an zu heulen. Plötzlich hören sie auf zu werfen und rennen schreiend weg. Sessy steht zähnefletschend neben mir. Ich habe in solchen Moment selber Angst vor ihm. Doch als er mich jetzt ansieht, liegt wieder dieses Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Ich muss auch lächeln und er hilft mir auf. Er streichelt mir durch die Haare und gibt mir dann den Ball. Wir zwei rennen lachend zurück zum Haus. Als Mama sieht, wie ich zugerichtet bin, schimpft sie mit Sessy. Dieser sagt ihr gar nicht, dass er es nicht war. Ich verstehe das nicht. Wieso? Ich laufe heulend auf mein Zimmer. Immer bekommt Sessy wegen mir ärger. Mama hat gesehen, dass ich weggelaufen bin und folgt mir. Sessy ist im Wohnzimmer stehen geblieben. Als Mama mich weinend auf meinem Bett sieht, setzt sie sich zu mir und streichelt mich.  
"Was ist denn?"  
Ich schüttele bloß meinen Kopf. Ich verstehe sie alle nicht. Wieso wollen sie mir alle immer nur das Beste. Ich kann doch selber für mich sorgen! Ich bitte sie, mich alleine zu lassen und das tut sie dann auch. Ich lege mich in mein Bett und versuche zu schlafen, aber ich weiß, was Papa mit Sessy macht, wenn er von Mama gesagt bekommt, dass dieser böse zu mir war.  
Kurz nach diesem Gedanken höre ich Sessy auch schon aufjaulen. Ich versuche schnell eine Möglichkeit zu finden, Papa abzulenken. Ich entdecke ein kleines Wasserschälchen und kippe dieses über mein Bett. Anschließend auch ein wenig auf meine Hose. So laufe ich zu Papa. Sessy sitzt weinend in einer Ecke. Papa will ihm gerade eine weitere Ohrfeige verpassen, als ich an seinem Hosenbein zupfe.  
"Papi... schnief Ich habe ins Bett gemacht..."  
Mein Papa schaut mich etwas verwundert an, nimmt mich dann aber auf den Arm.  
"Aber das macht doch nichts. Das kann doch mal passieren."  
Mit diesen Worten geht er mit mir in mein Zimmer und wechselt die Bettwäsche. Ich sehe, dass Sessy traurig an meinem Zimmer vorbeischlendert und höre im nächsten Moment die Tür seines Zimmers zugehen. Ich drücke Papi einen Kuss auf und gehe dann zu meinem Bruder. Dieser hat damit angefangen, kleine Kratzer und Verletzungen mit einem Band einzuwickeln. Dabei schluchzt er und hat den Kopf nach unten gerichtet. Ich gehe zu ihm und umarme ihn. Als ich aufschaue, sehe ich in sein verheultes Gesicht. Trotzdem lächelt er mich an. Ich knuffe mich enger an ihn und versuche ihn so zu trösten.

Erinnerung ende 

Als Inu Yasha seine Augen öffnete, war Kagome mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck über ihn gebeugt.  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
Fragte sie und strich ihm mit einem Tuch den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er schaute sich verwundert um, nickte dann aber. Wieso hatte er jetzt Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit? Wie vom Blitz geschlagen, viel ihm Sesshoumaru ein. Er grinste leicht und richtete sich dann auf. Als er auch die Blicke der anderen entdeckte, schaute er etwas verwirrt.  
"Mir geht's gut!"  
Sagte er.  
"Weißt du... du hast immer wieder... Sessy... gesagt..."  
Erklärte Kagome. Inu Yasha schaute sie verwundert an.  
"Hab ich das?"  
Sie nickte. Dann fiel sie ihm in die Arme. Sie fing an zu schluchzen.  
"Und geweint hast du... du sahst aus, als wenn du leidest...schluchz"  
Sie schmiegte sich enger an sie und er legte seine Arme um sie.  
"Nein... ich habe nicht gelitten..." (kann man auch anders verstehen )  
Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Einige Zeit später hatte sie sich wieder erholt.  
"Was hab ich denn noch... gesagt?"  
Fragte er unsicher nach. Sango und Miroku grinsten fies und Shippo fing an sich vor lachen auf dem Boden zu kugeln. Inu Yasha ahnte, was er gesagt hatte und wurde rot.  
"Na ja... glucks ... du meintest... du hättest Ins Bett gemacht."  
Nun war Inu Yasha endgültig rot. Er stand auf und haute Shippo erstmal eine runter, da dieser sich immer noch nicht einkriegen wollte. Danach wand er sich wieder den anderen zu.  
"ich habe von meiner Kindheit geträumt! Ich war 6! böseguck"  
Damit waren dann auch die anderen ruhig.

Die Gruppe ging weiter. Inu Yasha hatte sich etwas entfernt und dachte darüber nach, warum Sessy Sessy? Was denke ich da? Sesshoumaru! also dachte er darüber nach, warum Sesshoumaru ihm gerade jetzt die Vergangenheit zeigte. Und vor allem. Wie er das konnte? Oder waren es Inus eigenen Erinnerungen, die Sessy Argh! Sesshoumaru! Die Sesshoumaru nur in den Vordergrund holte. Aber wie machte er das denn? Inu Yasha schüttelte seinen Kopf und holte die Gruppe wieder ein. Dann ging er neben Kagome her, welche ihn noch immer besorgt anschaute. Er hat so verzweifelt ausgesehen. Er hat sogar geweint! Einfach so... immer wieder... Sie nahm seine Hand. Inu Yasha erschrak erst einmal kurz, lächelte ihr dann aber zu. ? Kagome wusste nicht warum, aber das hatte sie gerade verwundert. Vielleicht war es ja ganz gut, dass Inu von seiner Kindheit träumte. Vielleicht würde er dann mal zu seinen Gefühlen stehen. Plötzlich hatte Kagome einen Geistesblitz. Sessy! Klar. Das ist Sesshoumaru! Und... Sesshoumaru zeigt keine Gefühle... ist er etwa Inu Yasha Vorbild? Kagome ging nachdenklich weiter. Plötzlich erschien Sesshoumaru vor ihnen und grinste die Gruppe breit an. Dann zog er sein Schwert (keine Ahnung wie das heißt, eben das, dass auch tötet ) und steuerte geradewegs auf Sango zu. Inu Yasha stellte sich vor sie, ganz ohne Deckungs- oder Angriffsposition. Sesshoumaru bremste hart ab und schaute ihn verwirrt an.  
"Sessy..."  
Nuschelte Inu Yasha leise. Sesshoumaru steckte sein Schwert weg und seufzte.  
"Mach es mir nicht noch schwere..."  
Nuschelte er. Inu Yasha nickte kaum, dann widersprach er aber.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass er das gewollt hätte..."  
"Ich weiß..."  
Sesshoumaru verschwand genauso plötzlich, wie er gekommen war. Alle schauten nun fragend zu Inu Yasha.  
"Wir müssen weiter!"  
Sagte dieser in seiner üblichen Tonlage. Der Rest des Tages war ruhig und die Gruppe hatte ein ordentliches Stück zurückgelegt. Inu Yasha war, rein äußerlich, wieder der alte. Kagome war etwas erleichtert. Sie stritt sich lieber mit ihm, als ihn so traurig zu sehen. Shippo war schon früh eingeschlafen. Miroku und Sango waren mit sich beschäftigt, so entschieden sich Kagome und Inu Yasha, etwas weiter weg zu gehen, um ungestört zu sein.

Kaum waren sie tiefer im Wald angekommen, küssten sich die beiden ausgiebig. (nach 5 Monaten hat man so einiges Nachzuholen ggg) Kagomes Hand suchte ihren Weg unter Inu Yasha Klamotten. Langsam zog sie ihn aus, küsste die Haut, die sie entblößte. Er unterbrach sie kurz und legte sich auf den Boden. Kagome folgte ihm und legte sich über ihn. Dann machte sie weiter. An seiner Brust angekommen, stöhnte er kurz auf. Sie spielte gerne mit ihm. Plötzlich drehte er sie auf den Rücken und begann nun sie auszuziehen. Kaum hatte er sich ihrem Busen gewidmet, hörten sie ein leises Gähnen.  
"Miroku und Sango haben mich zu euch geschickt..."  
Das war eindeutig Shippo. Kagome zog sich schnell an, auch Inu Yasha hatte sich wieder eingekleidet. Shippo baute sich auf.  
"Ich habe gesagt! LASS DIE FINGER VON MEINER KAGOME!"  
Verärgert heftete sich Shippo an Kagome. Inu und Kago seufzten genervt auf. Ich kill die zwei! dachte Inu Yasha. Hetzen uns einfach Shippo auf den Hals! dachte Kagome. Die drei saßen jetzt einfach so da, und wussten gar nicht, was sie jetzt machen sollten. Nach einiger Zeit dachten die beiden dann, zurückgehen zu können. Shippo war schon länger auf Kagomes Schoß eingeschlafen. So trug sie ihn dann zurück. Doch ehe sie das Lager erreichen konnten, hörten sie ein gedämpftes Stöhnen.  
"Vielleicht sollten die Zwei mal erinnert werden, dass Sango bereits schwanger ist!"  
Lachte Inu Yasha. Kagome grinste auch.  
"Lassen wir ihnen doch ihren Spaß!"  
Dann ließen sie sich wieder nieder und versuchten die Geräusche zu überhören. Als sie dann nach einer weiteren halben Ewigkeit nichts mehr hörten, entschieden sie sich, es einfach mal zu versuchen. Somit gingen sie zurück zum Lagerplatz. Miroku und Sango atmeten noch unregelmäßig und waren errötet. Doch ansonsten schien hier ganz nichts gewesen zu sein. Kagome legte Sango Shippo auf den Schoß.  
"Jetzt spielst du den Babysitter."  
Sie zwinkerte Sango zu und war dann kurzerhand wieder mit Inu Yasha verschwunden. Miroku schauten den beiden ungläubig hinterher. Sango grinste ihn an. "Was denn!"  
Er grinste nun auch. Dann gab er Sango noch ein Küsschen und die beiden entschieden sich zu schlafen.

Inu Yasha und Kagome lagen nun bereits entkleidet beieinander. Inu Yasha küsste sich an ihrem Körper immer tiefer. Kagome seufzte glücklich auf. Das sie vom Baum aus beobachtet wurden, bemerkten die zwei nicht.  
"Spanner!"  
Erschrocken drehte sich der ertappte um. Aya stand hinter ihm auf einem Ast und schüttelte tadelnd ihren Kopf.  
"Du bist ja nahezu pervers."  
Er drehte sich mit einem "keh!" weg. (kennen wir das nicht irgendwo her )  
Er wollte gerade zum nächsten Ast springen, als Aya ihm ein Beinhaken stellte und er so vom Baum fiel. Inu Yasha und Kagome schauten ihn entsetzte an. Kagome versuchte das wichtigste zu verstecken.  
"ehem..."   
Sesshoumaru klopfte sich den Dreck von den Klamotten.  
"Lasst euch nicht stören /"  
Er lief rot an und rannte dann weg.  
"Das wird heute nichts mehr."  
Seufzend zog sich Inu Yasha wieder an, Kagome ebenfalls. Die zwei gingen zurück zum Lagerplatz. Dort schlief alles seelenruhig. Also legten sich auch die zwei schlafen. Doch Inu Yasha konnte diesmal nicht so wirklich zur Ruhe kommen. Er wusste, dass er wieder Erinnerungen an früher haben wird. Und irgendwie hatte er Angst, noch mehr auszuplaudern. Irgendwann war die Müdigkeit dann aber doch stärker und er schlief ein. Sesshoumaru hüpfte aus seinem Versteck und flößte Inu Yasha wieder etwas ein. Dann verschwand er ebenso schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war.

Erinnerung

Seit einiger Zeit ist Papa richtig gemein zu mir. Na gut... ich bin ja nicht ganz unschuldig. Aber ich konnte doch gar nichts dafür!  
Ich werde im Moment immer von Alpträumen geplagt, und mache somit jede Nacht ins Bett. Natürlich ist er dann genervt. Aber ich kann das doch nicht ändern.  
Da mein Bett nun schon vollkommen durchnässt ist und trocknen muss, sollte ich heute auf dem Boden im Wohnzimmer schlafen. Ich wache noch mitten in der Nacht auf und merke, dass es wieder passiert ist. Mir steigen die Tränen auf und ich trotte in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Doch als mir der böse Blick von Papa wieder einfällt, lasse ich es lieber bleiben. Stattdessen gehe ich zu meinem Bruder. Als ich ihn wecke und das erzähle, grübelt er über eine geschickte Lösung. Da ihm aber so schnell nichts einfällt, hofft er einfach, dass es bis zum Morgen getrocknet sei. Ich darf bei ihm im Bett schlafen. Noch vor Papa werde ich wach auch schaue gleich nach, ob mein Missgeschick noch sichtbar war. Und leider ist dies auch so. Schnell laufe ich wieder zu Sessy und wecke ihn. Er wuschelt durch meine Haare und meint, ich solle mir mal keine Sorgen machen. Er geht mit mir ins Wohnzimmer, um sich das anzusehen. Er seufzt leise. Ich gehe in mein Zimmer, wie er es gesagt hat. Dann höre ich auch schon, wie Papa aufsteht. Ich gucke aus meinem Zimmer und sehe, dass sich Sesshoumaru die Hose mit Wasser nass gemacht hat. Er benutzt dieselbe Ausrede, wie ich. Ich schmunzele ein bisschen, doch dann fällt mir ein, was Papa wieder mit ihm machen wird. Ich will gerade aus meinem Zimmer kommen, als ich einen zurückhaltenden Blick von Sessy erntete. Mein Vater mustert ihn skeptisch. Sessy fängt gespielt an zu weinen und entschuldigt sich.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte... es tut mir so leid schnief es kommt auch nie wieder vor...schluchz"  
"Wie alt bist du?"  
Fragt Papa tadelnd.  
"10..."  
Gibt Sessy kleinlaut zur Antwort.  
"Eben. Du bist 10 Jahre alt."  
Mein Vater klingt richtig Angst einflößend.  
"Du dachtest wohl, weil ich es bei deinem kleinen Bruder durchgehen lasse, darfst du das einfach so machen?"  
Sessy schüttelt seinen Kopf. Ein dumpfes Geräusch hallt durch das Haus. Meine Augen haben sich erschrocken geweitet. Papa hat mit voller Wucht zugetreten und Sessy ist gegen die Wand geknallt. Er rappelt sich wieder auf und entschuldigt sich noch mal. Er wimmert leise.  
Meine Mutter wird wach und sieht, dass Sessy verletzt ist. Sofort rennt sie zu ihm und streichelt ihn.  
"Was ist denn passiert?"  
Fragt sie, als sie Papas abfälligen Blick bemerkt.  
"Geh ins Wohnzimmer!"  
Mehr sagt Vater nicht und geht aus dem Haus. Sessy hat unterdessen angefangen, sich an Mama auszuweinen. Sie streichelt ihn beruhigend und tröstet ihn. Auch ich komme wieder aus meinem Zimmer.  
"Warum?"  
Mehr bringe ich nicht hervor. Sessy lächelt mich schon wieder so an.  
"Du bist doch mein kleiner Bruder. Ich muss doch auf dich aufpassen! "   
Ich nicke etwas, auch wenn ich es nicht verstehe. Meine Mutter hilft Sessy auf die Beine.  
"Was ist denn jetzt passiert?"  
Fragt sie noch einmal. Sessy wollte gerade dieselbe Lüge noch einmal erzählen, als ich ihm ins Wort falle.  
"Ich habe... und Sessy... hat dann Papa erzählt..."  
Ich breche in Tränen aus. Sessy geht zu mir hin und nimmt mich in die Arme.  
"Mir ist doch gar nichts passiert..."  
Sagt er, doch ich merke, dass er lügt. Mama schaut jetzt richtig böse aus.  
"Ich werde mal mit eurem Papa reden!"  
Dann geht sie nach draußen. Sessy kniet sich zu mir runter. Er schaut mir lächelnd ins Gesicht.  
"Da, für dich! Dann sind wir immer zusammen!"  
Er gibt mir ein Armband. Ich schaue es mir an. Das ist richtig hübsch. Ich gebe ihm dafür einen Kuss. Papa kommt gerade um die Ecke und sieht, dass wir zwei uns küssen. Er versteht das alles falsch, nur weil Sessy ein bisschen errötet ist. Er jagd Sessy aus dem Haus. Ich versuche ihn daran zu hindern, doch er hört nicht auf mich. Weinend breche ich zusammen.

Erinnerung Ende 

Schweißgebadet wachte Inu Yasha auf. Es war noch dunkel. Er schaute sich um. Kagome lag ruhig schlummernd neben ihm, auch die anderen schliefen noch und schienen nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Plötzlich nagte an ihm eine Frage. Jetzt schläft er nur eine Nacht und Träumt von seiner Kindheit. Doch beim ersten Mal war er ganze 5 Monate weg!  
Er stand leise auf und schnüffelte in der Luft. Er roch seinen Bruder und lief sofort dort hin.  
Als er dort ankam, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck...


	10. Sesshoumaru

Kapitel 10: Sesshoumaru wird gut

Die Überschrift ist doof Und Sesshoumaru überhaupt nicht so, wie er eigentlich ist Aber egal... Ich hoffe ihr mögt diesen Teil trotzdem  
(Ich brauche ihn für später )

Sesshoumaru wird gut

Inu Yashas Mund klappte auf. Sesshoumaru lag auf dem Rücken und auf ihm drauf saß eine Frau. Allerdings sah es nicht so aus, als wenn Sesshoumaru das gefiel. Seine Augen waren Angstgeweitet und sie hielt ihm ein Messer an die Kehle. Das ist doch... Inu Yasha wollte zu ihr gehen, ihr das Messer abnehmen, Sessy retten. Aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Die Frau hatte blutrote Augen und fletschte die Zähne. Langsam setzte sie zum Schnitt an. Sesshoumaru schloss seine Augen. Plötzlich nahm sie das Messer weg und besann sich wieder. In ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen.  
"Sesshoumaru! Verdammt... es tut mir leid..."  
Langsam öffnete Sesshoumaru seine Augen und noch langsamer führte er seine Hand zu seinem Hals. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als er gegen den Schnitt kam. Die Tränen der Frau tropften auf sein Gesicht. Er richtete sich auf, so dass sie nun auf seinem Schoss saß. Er schaute sie noch immer verängstigt an. Inu Yasha hatte sich aus seiner Starre gelöst und lief nun zu den beiden. Die Frau sprang von Sesshoumarus Schoss und verschwand im Dunkel. Sesshoumaru stand auf und schaute zu Inu Yasha, welcher ihm in den Arm fiel. Etwas verwundert über diese Tat, ging Sesshoumaru zwei, drei Schritte zurück. Inu Yasha wurde sich gerade selber dieser Tat bewusst und entfernte sich von seinem Bruder.  
"Tut mir Leid..."  
Entschuldigte er sich. Dann kam er wieder auf seine Frage.  
"Das war doch..."  
"Ja, das war Aya..."  
Etwas traurig darüber, setzte sich Sesshoumaru wieder.  
"Aber warum..."  
Sesshoumaru zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
"Ich habe eine Frage an dich..."  
Sesshoumaru schaute wieder auf. Inu Yasha ließ sich vor ihm nieder und begann zu sprechen:  
"Also... wieso habe ich das erste Mal, als ich die Erinnerung hatte, 5 ganze Monate geschlafen? (nuschelnd) und wieso hast du gesagt, ich hätte nur kurz geschlafen."  
Sesshoumaru lächelte ihn an. Wieder dieses Lächeln! Inu Yasha musste einfach zurück lächeln.  
"Ich hatte dich überschätzt... ich habe dir zuviel eingeflößt... na ja... und 5 Monate... das ist doch keine lange Zeit!"  
Inu Yasha schaute ihn fragend an.  
"Du hattest mir doch mal... dieses Armband geschenkt?"  
Er zog seinen Ärmel hoch und gab somit den Blick auf das Armband frei.  
"Ja."  
Sagte Sesshoumaru lächelnd.  
"Meinst du das... noch immer... ernst?"  
Sesshoumaru nickte.  
"Ja. Das wird sich auch nicht ändern..."  
Schon wieder dieses Lächeln. Irgendwie... Inu Yasha erschrak leicht bei seinem Gedanken. Dann fummelte er an dem Armband und band es los. Er streckte es Sesshoumaru hin. Dieser schaute nun halb irritiert, halb traurig zu Inu Yasha.  
"Ich kann es nicht behalten! Wir sind Feinde!"  
Sesshoumaru lachte leicht. Süß... wieder mal ein Gedanke, der Inu Yasha erschrecken ließ. Sesshoumaru schloss Inu Yashas Hand um das Armband.  
"Ich will aber das du es behältst... und... wieso Feinde?"  
Inu Yasha nahm das Armband zurück.  
"Du hast Vater doch geschworen... dass du..."  
Wieder lächelte Sesshoumaru (her je... dass ist ja absolut nicht der Sesshoumaru selbsttadel)  
"Ich habe ihm bloß versprochen, dass ich gegen dich Kämpfen werde. Nicht das ich dich töte! (flüsternd) das könnte ich so wie so nicht..."  
Inu Yasha schaute etwas erleichtert, etwas verwirrt auf.  
"Aber..."  
"Ich habe außerdem deiner Mutter versprochen... dass ich auf dich aufpassen werde. Schon vergessen "  
Damit strich er Inu Yasha sanft durchs Haar.  
"Nein..."  
Traum... streicheln... Kuss... kam es plötzlich in Inu Yasha hoch. Doch er wehrte die kommende Körperreaktion ab und redete ruhig mit seinem Bruder weiter.  
"Aber... was war denn das mit... Aya?"  
Sesshoumarus Blick wurde wieder traurig.  
"Keine Ahnung..."  
Diesmal war es Inu, der lächelte.  
"Liebst du sie etwas immer noch?"  
Ertappt und errötet schaute Sesshoumaru auf. Dann lächelte auch er.  
"Kann ich nicht leugnen /"  
Inu Yasha sprang auf.  
"Ich muss zurück!"  
Sagte er, als er merkte, dass die Sonne bereits aufging. Sesshoumaru nickte ihm zu.  
"Nenn mich aber nie wieder Sessy! "  
Somit stand auch er auf und verschwand im Wald. Armer Sessy... g Auch Inu Yasha hetzte zurück zu den anderen. Diese waren bereits mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen aufgewacht. Kagome hatte schon Angst, Inu Yasha sei wieder weggegangen, doch als er ihn kommen hörte, war ihr klar, dass es nicht so war. (logisch ) Als Inu bei den anderen ankam, fragte Kagome ihn gleich, wo er war. Dass er ein nettes Schwätzchen mit seinem Bruder über seine Kindheit hatte, konnte er ja schlecht sagen.  
"Auf Klo..."  
Kurze Antwort, und glaubwürdig. Alle gaben sich damit auch zufrieden. Sie machten sich weiter auf die Suche nach den Juwelen Splittern. Inu Yasha musste die ganze Zeit an Sesshoumaru denken. Er war also noch immer SEIN Bruder. Der Bruder, der ihn immer vor allem beschützt hat. Ihm wurde auf einmal ganz warm ums Herz. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er stehen geblieben war, erst als Kagome ihn zu sich rief, ging er weiter. Er eilte zu ihr und fragte was sie denn wolle. Anstelle einer Antwort, bekam er einen Kuss, was Shippo sauer aufschnauben ließ. Shippo sprang auf Kagomes Arm. Dort bekam auch er ein küssen von ihr (auf die Nasenspitze ) Shippo lächelte wieder. Und zur Verwunderung aller auch Inu Yasha. Vielleicht war er ja in der Gruppe überflüssig, aber er hatte Kagome, und Kagome hatte ihn. Sie brauchten einander sogar. Das wusste er. Ohne Kagome wollte er nicht mehr leben. Plötzlich musste er an Kikyo denken. Das hatte er damals auch bei ihr gedacht. Er seufzte. Kikyo ist Vergangenheit. Ich liebe jetzt Kagome und basta! er blieb stehen, und alle taten es ihm gleich. (muss witzig aussehen ) Er schnüffelte nervös in der Luft. Auch Kirara (die gibt's ja auch ) wurde nervös. Sie fing an zu knurren. Inu Yasha roch seinen Bruder, doch irgendwie war sein Geruch verändert. Er machte sich, komischerweise, Sorgen und rannte in seine (Duft-)Richtung. Kagome schrie laut auf, als sie das sah. Auch Sango würgte. Inu Yasha schaute Sesshoumaru bloß aus leeren Augen an.

Sesshoumaru hockte, (irre aussehend ) über einem zerfetzten Dämonen. Er musste ihn gerade erst getötet haben, denn der Körper gab noch leichte Bewegungen von sich. Dieser Anblick hatte es geschafft. Kagome musste sich übergeben. Sango konnte es sich gerade noch verkneifen. Sesshoumaru schaute genüsslich kauend auf. Er war total mit Blut befleckt und hielt ein paar Eingeweide in der Hand. Inu Yasha ging auf ihn zu. Sesshoumaru schluckte sein ,Essen' runter.  
"Es tut mir Leid..."  
Sagte er, aß aber trotzdem weiter.  
"Schon okay..."  
Sagte Inu Yasha angewidert.  
"Aber wieso?"  
Sesshoumaru schluckte abermals und schaute Inu Yasha an, als wenn er ihn gerade ,berechnen' würde.  
"Ich konnte die Wette nicht mehr einhalten "  
Sesshoumaru grinste wieder. Wette? Welche... Inu Yasha konnte sich wieder Erinnern.

Erinnerung

Sessy(14) und ich(10) treffen uns regelmäßig. Er darf ja leider nicht nach Hause kommen, so müssen wir uns im Wald treffen. Wir zwei Essen immer zusammen und haben Spaß. Plötzlich kommt mir eine dumme Idee.  
"Lass uns Wetten!"  
Sessy schaute fragend auf.  
"Also ich Wette... Ähm... kicher du darfst erst wieder was Essen, wenn du mit Aya zusammen bist!"  
Gleich danach verschluckt sich Sessy und muss erstmal stark husten.  
"heißt das ja?"  
"Aya wird nie mit mir zusammen sein wollen! Das weißt du auch!"  
Ich werde etwas traurig wegen seiner Tonlage.  
"Na ja... von mir aus können wir das machen!"  
Freudig schaue ich auf.   
"Das ist toll "

Erinnerung Ende

"Du hast wirklich seit dem nichts mehr gegessen?"  
Sesshoumaru schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
"Das war aber... eine verdammt lange Zeit."  
Inu Yasha hockte sich zu ihm runter. Alle anderen verstanden nur Bahnhof. Kagome hatte sich wieder beruhigt und schaute fassungslos auf das Bild, das sich ihr gerade bot. Sesshoumaru und Inu Yasha plauderten friedlich miteinander und Sesshoumaru aß weiterhin genüsslich dieses... Ding...   
"Schmeckt's denn?"  
Kagome schaute zur Seite. Sango ging nun auch zu den beiden. Sesshoumaru schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
"Es schmeckt kein bisschen..."  
Trotzdem aß er weiter.  
"Ich mache dir was Ordentliches zu Essen."  
Miroku und Kagome schauten sich fragend an.  
"Ich glaube ihr Mutterinstinkt dreht gerade durch..."  
Kagome nickte. Sesshoumaru stimmte dankbar zu. Dann wischte er sich das Gesicht sauber. "Jaken und das Mädchen dürfen auch gerne mit."  
Sagte Inu Yasha. Das war das Stichwort. Gleich nachdem er das gesagt hatte, kam Jaken aus dem Gebüsch und zerrte eine verstörte Rin mit sich. Sie konnte diesen Anblick kein bisschen ertragen. Ihr sonst so tadelloser Meister hatte soeben einfach so einen Dämon am lebendigen Leibe gefressen. Dennoch erholte sie sich schnell, als Sesshoumaru ihr ein lächeln schenkte.

Somit machte sich die nun ,große' Gruppe auf den Weg zu Kaede. Nur Miroku, Kagome und Shippo blieben misstrauisch.

So... damit ist dieses Kapitel beendet Aber die FF geht weiter Keine Bange.  
Aber es könnte diesmal länger dauern, da ich für 2 Wochen wegfahre. Vielleicht kann ich zwischendurch mal in Internet. Ich werde tun, was ich kann

Hab euch alle lieb,  
Maybe


	11. Unter Narakus Kontrolle

Kapitel 11: Narakus Kontrolle

Yuhu! Nach Jahrhunderten habe ich es endlich geschafft in deckung geh  
Es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte euch nicht so lange warten lassen! Aber jetzt habe ich ja wieder was hochgeladen! Seit mir bitte nicht böse!  
(wehe einer wirft faules obst XD )

Gleich als Vorwarnung, sollte mir ein Denkfehler passiert sein, bitte nicht böse sein Na ja.. wie immer danke für die Kommis  
(Kritik ist immer herzlich willkommen )

P.S: Ich muss mich im Voraus entschuldigen... so war dieser Teil nicht geplant... das wollte ich nicht so haben sniff aber jetzt ist es so heul

Narakus Kontrolle

Kaum hatte Sango das Essen vor Sesshoumarus Nase gestellt, begann dieser freudig zu essen.  
Nach seiner ca. 10 Portion schien er dann endlich gesättigt. Er bedankte sich lächelnd und stand dann auf. Alle schauten ihn verwundert an. Schweigend half er Sango beim Abwasch.  
DAS sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich... überlegte Inu Yasha, wurde aber aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Aya platzte außer Atem ins Haus.  
"Wo ist er?"  
Keifte sie, doch schon im nächsten Moment hörte man Sango laut aufschreien.  
,Traum... scheiße!'  
Inu Yasha war schneller bei den beiden, als die anderen gucken konnten. Er sah noch, wie ,Sesshoumaru' im Wald verschwand. Sango hatte eine große Wunde am Bauch. Inu Yasha beugte sich zu ihr runter.  
"Mein Baby... er hat mein Baby getötet!"  
Schrie Sango aus ihren Tränen ( - hört sich komisch an ) Hat sie keine anderen Sorgen  
Auch die anderen waren angekommen. Miroku und Kagome stürzten zu ihr runter. Sofort trug Miroku sie ins Haus. Kagome folgte. Aya schaute zu Inu Yasha. Dieser nickte ihr zu. Somit liefen die zwei dem Geruch Sesshoumarus hinterher. Während des Laufens wurde sich Aya etwas bewusst. Deswegen hat dieser Teil von mir ihn angegriffen! Sie waren nun ganz dicht dran. Inu Yasha vernahm noch einen zusätzlichen Duft.  
"Naraku!"   
Zischte er. Die beiden schlichen sich näher an die Stelle ran. Beide schauten geschockt.

Sesshoumaru hockte neben Naraku und hatte seinen Kopf auf seinem Schoss gebettet. Verspielt wuschelte Naraku durch seine Haare.  
"Das hast du gut gemacht, Sessy..."  
Angesprochener kuschelte sich enger an ihn. Doch plötzlich knurrte er und sprang auf. Ertappt kamen nun auch Aya und Inu aus ihrem Versteck.  
"Ach... wollt ihr euch jetzt rechen?"  
Inu Yasha knurrte nun auch leise, er brodelte vor Wut. Aya hingegen brodelte nicht nur, sie war bereits innerlich explodiert. Ihre Augen waren Blutrot gefärbt und ihr Schwanz zuckte nervös. Dazu war ihr knurren sehr laut und aggressiv. Doch es war mehr an Sesshoumaru gerichtet, welcher diese Drohgebärde ebenso aggressiv erwiderte. Naraku und Inu Yashas Aufmerksamkeit galt nun diesen beiden. Blitzschnell war Aya verwandelt, Sesshoumaru ebenfalls. Aya wurde zu einem schönen, weißen Tiger, mit einem roten Mal über dem rechten Auge. Sesshoumaru nahm seine übliche Hundegestallt an.  
Die beiden fielen nun übereinander her.  
"Nun denn! Viel Spaß noch!"  
Damit verschwand Naraku.  
"Mist! Da kann ich nicht mitmischen."  
Nörgelte Inu Yasha. Sofort dachte er wieder an den Traum und machte sich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg zu Kagome. Jetzt, nachdem das erste seines Traumes wahr wurde, wird er ihr so schnell nicht mehr von der Seite weichen.

Bei Kaede:

"Keine Sorge... du wist noch Kinder bekommen können, ob der Embryo noch lebt weiß ich nicht. Aber er hat nicht deine Gebärmutter getroffen..."  
Sango war sehr erleichtert. Auch Miroku schien erleichtert. Kagome atmete ebenfalls beruhigt aus. Kaede war mit ihrer Verarztung fertig. Sofort legte sich Sango in Mirokus Arme. Sie fing an zu schluchzen. Kagome ging vor die Tür. Sie konnte doch jetzt auch nichts machen. Sofort hörte sie die beiden Dämonen kämpfen. Momentan schien Aya am Siegen. Dann schaute sie tiefer in den Wald und sah Inu Yasha, welche auf sie zu gelaufen kam. Sie freute sich, dass ihm nichts passiert war, fragte sich aber zugleich, warum er nicht kämpfte. Er war nun bei ihr angekommen, und ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, legte er seine Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich. Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf die Ihren.  
"Was hast du denn?"  
Fragte sie verwundert über diese Tat.  
"Gar nichts... ich liebe dich nur so verdammt doll "  
Kagome belächelte leicht diesen Satz. Dann änderte sich ihr Ausdruck.  
"Was ist denn mit Sesshoumaru, doch nicht dein lieber Bruder?"  
Kagome klang tadelnd. Sie hatte ihm von Anfang an nicht getraut.  
"Er steht unter Narakus Kontrolle!"  
Sagte Inu Yasha traurig. Dann zog er Kagome ins Haus. Dort sahen die beiden, wie sich Miroku und Sango aneinander gekuschelt küssten. Kagome wollte sich gleich wieder umdrehen und nach draußen gehen, doch Inu Yasha hielt sie fest. Dann tippte er Miroku auf die Schulter, welcher von seiner Zukünftigen abließ und sich umdrehte.  
"Ich darf sie dir doch sicher mal aus den Armen entreißen?"  
Scherzte Inu Yasha und widmete sich Sango. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf ihren Unterleib. Da er aber nichts Verdächtiges spürte, stand er wieder auf und grinste glücklich.  
Er ging wieder nach draußen und zog Kagome mit sich.  
"Wieso zerrst du mich überall mit hin?"  
Fragte sie und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.  
"Nur so..."  
Gab er als antwort und hob sie hoch. Dann lief er zum Fluss. Er ließ sie wieder runter und beugte sich über das besagte Gewässer. Er schaute sein Spiegelbild an und tauchte leicht seine Hand ins Wasser. Kagome schaute ihn skeptisch an. Ich glaube der dreht gerade durch  
ich muss mich konzentrieren... Aya und Sesshoumaru können sich einfach so verwandeln... ich wurde doch auch schon zum Dämonen... auch wenn's nicht direkt so war... aber dann kann ich mitmischen! dachte er verzweifelt. Er schloss die Augen und hörte gar nichts mehr um sich herum.

Leise hörte er sein Herz pochen, spürte wie das Wasser seine Hand umschloss. Spürte den leichten Wind in seinem Nacken. Er spürte, wie sein Blut in seinen Adern pulsierte.

Er wollte auch kämpfen, er wollte Naraku endlich besiegen können und alles rächen! Er wollte! Er musste! Er musste es einfach!

Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog sein Gesicht. Er schrie auf und zog seine Hand aus dem Wasser. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah Kagome vor sich. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und versuchte ihn berechnend anzusehen.  
"Was soll das? Wieso tust du das?"  
Schrie sie ihn an, wurde aber immer leiser. Er schaute über sie hinweg in das Wasser. Ein fahler, kaum sichtbarer Streifen zierte seine Wangen. Ungläubig schaute er wieder zu Kagome, welche sich verzweifelt an ihn klammerte.  
"Keine Sorge... ich..."  
Er stoppte, als er hechelndes knurren hinter sich vernahm. Von Verletzungen überseht stand Sesshoumaru da und funkelte ihn böse an. Inu Yasha stand auf und drehte sich vollends in seine Richtung. Nun knurrte auch er und die Zeichnung in seinem Gesicht wurde deutlicher. Langsam verfärbten sich auch seine Augen. Kagome ging ein wenig auf Abstand von ihm. Beim letzten Mal, als er diese Verwandlung hatte, hatte er fast alle in seiner Umgebung umgebracht. Nun machte er das freiwillig. Sie hatte Angst.  
"Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!"  
Kam es keuchend hinter Sesshoumaru. Dieser drehte sich um und schaute Aya an. Sie war stärker verletzt als er. Doch sie hielt sich wacker auf den Beinen und bleckte die Zähne. Er drehte sich wieder von ihr weg und widmete sich der stärkeren Energieausstrahlung. Inu Yasha zitterte (und sabberte sorry...) Endlich konnte er kämpfen. Er knackte mit seinen Finger und stürzte sich auch sofort auf seinen Bruder, welcher, trotz seiner vielen Verletzungen, geschickt und schnell auswich, und ihn einen Tritt in den Magen versetzte. Inu Yasha schien dies nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er schlidderte ein wenig weiter, drehte sich um und stürmte gleich noch mal auf ihn zu. Dies wiederholte sich einige Male, bis Sesshoumaru röchelnd auf dem Boden hockte. Inu Yasha konnte aber selber nur schwer Luft bekommen. 

Aya hatte alles mit angesehen, sie schien es aber nicht zu stören. Kagome hingegen starrte die beiden Kontrahenten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sind sie jetzt gleich stark? Und wieso kann ich sie gelegentlich nicht sehen? Sind sie etwa so schnell? Mit lautem Geschrei lief Inu Yasha wieder auf Sesshoumaru los. Dieser konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nur noch gerade eben mit Tensaiga verteidigen. Er hielt das Schwert gerade eben vor seinem Hals. Da kam auch Inu Yasha die Idee sein Schwert zu benutzen. Doch gleich nach dieser Idee, fiel ihm ein, dass er das Schwert nur benutzen kann, um Menschen zu helfen, und als Dämon kann er es sicher nicht führen.

Er ließ kurz von seinem Bruder ab, welcher es schaffte, sich endlich aufzurappeln. Sesshoumaru konnte nicht verstehen, wieso sein Bruder auf einmal besser war als er. Na ja... er hatte ja schon einen schweren Kampf hinter sich. Daran musste es liegen.

Nach einem weiteren Angriff Inu Yashas, stützte sich Sesshoumaru an Tensaiga ab. Er konnte kaum noch was sehen. Scheiße! fluchte er innerlich, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Inu Yasha hatte seine ,neue' Gestallt schon lange nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Da Sesshoumaru zwar schon wieder alleine denken konnte, aber seinen Körper nicht befehligen, musste er verzweifelt feststellen, dass Inu Yasha nun zum Gnadenstoß ausholte. Er schaute Inu Yasha zu, alles schien wie in Zeitlupe. Plötzlich spürte er, wie ihn jemand von der Seite wegstieß. Er fiel unsanft auf den Boden und löste sich aus der Kontrolle Narakus. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. Auch Inu Yasha konnte wieder realisieren, was er gerade getan hatte...


	12. Wahre Gefühle

Kapitel 12: Wahre Gefühle

Also... erstmal zu meinen ganzen Denkfehlern   
(jetzt muss ich mal ein bisschen meckern)  
Ich darf doch wohl noch ein bisschen Autoren Freiheit besitzen sniff  
Bei mir kann Inu sich auch so verwandeln:P (wie man gelesen hat )  
Und er konnte (wie man ebenfalls lesen konnte) sein Dämonenblut ein wenig unter Kontrolle behalten... na ja...

Nun zu dem ,hingeschmierten'  
Es war nicht direkt ,geschmiert' aber ich habe im Moment ein wenig... Probleme na ja und dadurch nicht sehr viel Zeit... hmpf... so kam es, dass ich einfach schnell meine ganzen Ideen zu Blatt gebracht habe Sorry... wird nicht wieder vorkommen

Nun... ich hoffe dieser Teil gefällt euch besser hoff  
Ich habe mir diesmal mehr Zeit genommen und versucht besser zu schreiben

(Als Vorwarnung... ich kann nicht so gut sterbende Personen schreiben... werdet ihr schon merken...)

Ich hab euch alle lieb, danke fürs lesen  
Maybe

Wahre Gefühle - Teil 1

Langsam zog Inu Yasha seine Hand zurück. Die Musterungen in seinem Gesicht waren verschwunden und er konnte wieder klar denken. Blut tropfte seine Hand runter. Sein Gegenüber sackte zusammen und blieb reglos liegen. Sesshoumaru schaffte es endlich sich zu bewegen und schleppte sich zu der am Boden liegenden Gestallt. Zittrig hielt sie sich die klaffende Wunde. Sesshoumaru beugt sich über sie. Stille Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Leicht zitterte er, jedoch konnte er sich ein schluchzen verkneifen.   
"Sesshoumaru?"  
Brachte Aya keuchend hervor. Sesshoumaru aber legte erst seinen Finger auf ihren Mund, verschloss ihn dann aber für kurze Zeit mit seinen Lippen. Sie strich ihm sanft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
"Wein doch nicht... hust das passt nicht zu dir!"  
Sie spuckte ein wenig Blut und sprach weiter.  
"Kümmere dich gut um die kleine Rin. Sie ist ein liebes Mädchen hust, keuch und liebt dich wirklich sehr..."  
Einige Tränen tropften auf ihr Gesicht.  
"Jetzt heul mich nicht voll... immerhin konntest du mich doch vorhin fast besiegen... das wolltest du doch immer..."  
Sesshoumaru schüttelte widerstrebend seinen Kopf.  
"Ich heul gar nicht... und ...Nein... ich wollte nur in deiner Nähe sein..."  
Flüsterte er. Sie grinste ihn an.  
"So schnell sterbe ich nicht... glaub mir... ich habe schlimmeres überlebt..."  
Ihr Gesicht verzog sich schmerzverzerrt. Dann keuchte sie qualvoll auf.  
"Ich... ruhe mich nur... ein bisschen aus..."  
Sagte sie matt und schloss ihre Augen.

Kagome war zu Inu Yasha gegangen, welcher verstört auf dem Boden saß. Er konnte sich doch anfangs beherrschen... wie konnte es denn so weit kommen? Wie konnte er sich überhaupt verwandeln? Wieso? Er war total verwirrt, dass Kagome ihn angesprochen hatte, nahm er nicht mal war. Erst als ein lauter Aufschrei den Wald erfüllte, kam er wieder zu sich. Er schaute auf und sah den verzweifelt schauenden Sesshoumaru.  
"Du darfst doch nicht einfach so sterben! Das kannst du nicht machen! Das ist nicht fair..."  
Sesshoumaru wurde immer leiser. Inu Yasha zitterte am ganzen Leib. Er hatte sie umgebracht... und wenn sie es nicht gewesen wäre, seinen Bruder... Er entdecke Tenseiga, welcher nicht weit von ihm lag. Er ging dorthin. Kagome beobachtete ihn dabei. Er warf das Schwert neben Sesshoumaru auf den Boden.  
"Du kannst sie wieder lebendig machen... du musst das machen! Ich muss mich entschuldigen..."  
Sagte er kleinlaut. Sesshoumaru schaute auf das Schwert. Dann auf seinen Bruder. Anschließend wieder auf die Leiche. Sie sah doch aber so glücklich aus. Vielleicht wollte sie doch gar nicht mehr leben...

Zögernd nahm er sein Schwert. Lange schaute er es sich an, bis er sich erhob. Inu Yasha merkte sein Zweifeln, wusste nun aber auch nichts Geschicktes zu sagen. Sesshoumaru konzentrierte sich, nahm nur noch sich und Aya wahr. Endlich entdeckte er die kleinen Dämonen, welche sich an ihr zu schaffen machten. Graziös schwang er das Schwert über Aya hinweg und tötete so die kleinen Wesen. Er ließ das Schwert fallen und hockte sich wieder neben sie. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Erst nach ein paar Mal blinzeln entdeckte sie das verheulte Gesicht Sesshoumarus. Sie lächelte ihn an und wischte ihm dann übers Gesicht.  
"Heulsuse!"  
Lachte sie. Auch er verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Inu Yasha ließ sich nun auch neben sie nieder.  
"Es tut mir so Leid... ich... wollte das nicht."  
Übermütig stand Aya auf.  
"Schon okay... gar nichts passiert."  
Sie zwinkerte Sesshoumaru zu. Dieser stand nun auch auf. Auch Inu Yasha stand wieder auf und ging zu Kagome. Diese warf sich in seine Arme, und war erleichtert, dass er wieder er war.

Aya wollte gerade einen Schritt gehen, doch ihre Verletzung machte einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Kraftlos drohte sie zu fallen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und wartete auf den Schmerz des Aufpralls, doch als dieser nicht kam, öffnete sie ihre Augen und fand sich in Sesshoumarus Arm wieder. Sie hielt sich leicht rot an ihm fest, und merkte, dass er gerade dabei war, sie hoch zu heben und zu tragen. Sachte schmiegte sie sich an ihn. Sesshoumaru schaute noch einmal zu seinem Bruder zurück und verschwand dann.

Kagome und Inu Yasha gingen zurück zu den anderen. Sie schwiegen die ganze Zeit, selbst als die anderen sie ansprachen. Sango und Miroku zuckten bloß mit den Schultern. 

Kagome versuchte Inu Yashas Blicken auszuweichen, doch dieser starrte sie hartnäckig an. Ihr wurde das langsam zu viel.  
"Was willst du denn?"  
Brachte sie endlich hervor.  
"Dich..."  
Wisperte er leise und wurde schlagartig rot.  
"Äh... ich meine!"  
Er kam nicht weiter, denn Kagome hatte sich in seine Arme gelegt.  
"Weißt du... ich verstehe was nicht... Du hast dich... einfach so... in einen Dämonen verwandelt... Tessaiga hat nicht reagiert... und... du hattest dich... anfangs unter Kontrolle..."  
Sagte sie langsam, beinahe beruhigend. Er nickte.  
"Ich weiß auch nicht... wie das zu verstehen ist..."  
Er drückte sie enger an sich.  
"Versprich mir... das nie wieder... zu tun..."  
Kagome hatte angefangen zu schluchzen.  
"..."  
Inu Yasha schwieg.  
"Inu Yasha?"  
"hm.."  
"Ich liebe dich "  
Kagome gab ihm einen Kuss.  
"Ich dich auch... Kagome..."

Die ganze Gruppe hielt sich noch weiter bei Kaede auf, da Sango ja eh noch hier bleiben musste. Gegen Abend gingen dann alle schlafen, selbst Inu Yasha war zu müde, um noch über sich nachzudenken.


	13. Wahre Gefühle Anfang

Kapitel 13: Wahre Gefühle - Anfang

Wie schon vorgewarnt, handelt dieser Teil (fast) nur über Sesshoumaru und Aya.  
Na ja... ich muss mich dann noch mal entschuldigen, dass Sesshoumaru so total OOC ist... aber... so gefällt er mir eben einfach besser fg Er muss doch nicht immer so cool sein... er ist doch auch nur ein Dämon, der sich auch mal verlieben darf, und sich dementsprechend anders verhält (außerdem habe ich schon in seiner Beschreibung angedeutet, dass ich ihn verändert habe :P)

Na ja... ich hoffe ihr habt trotzdem Spaß am Lesen.

P.S: Wisst ihr, was mir aufgefallen ist  
Der andere Teil war ganz schön kurz geraten sorry...

Wahre Gefühle - Anfang

Sesshoumaru hatte Aya zu seinem Rastplatz getragen. Dort ließ er sie behutsam runter.  
"Sag mal... meintest du das ernst?"  
Sesshoumaru schaute sie ratlos an.  
"Na, dass du mir nur nahe sein wolltest..."  
Sagte sie und wurde leicht rot.  
"Äh... ja..."  
Wieso sollte er es weiter leugnen. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und schaute sich ihre Wunde an.  
"Au! Pass doch auf!"  
Keifte sie, als er ihr Oberteil zerriss. Er achtete darauf, dass er NUR ihre Wunde anschaute. Sie schien das nicht weiter zu stören. Nach längerer Zeit hatte er sie dann endlich ,verarztet' und ließ von ihr ab. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
"Und was soll ich jetzt anziehen?"  
Fragte sie ihn frech. Schweigend zog er sich sein Oberteil aus und warf es ihr zu. Freudig schlüpfte sie hinein, und verschwand förmlich darin.  
Die Ärmel waren fiel zu lang, und auch der Rest war viel zu groß. Grinsend spielte sie ein wenig mit den Ärmel enden. Sesshoumaru schaute ihr dabei sehr skeptisch zu. Dann ging er wieder zu ihr hin (er hatte sich weiter weg begeben ) und krempelte die Ärmel so hoch, dass sie auf normaler Länge waren, dann machte er noch einen Knoten ins Hemd ende, sodass auch dies mehr oder weniger normal saß. Dann setzte er sich wieder seufzend vor sie.  
"Danke... und sag mal... wo ist eigentlich Rin?"  
Sagte sie und schaute sich um. Sesshoumaru zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.  
"Ey! Bist du jetzt wieder der alte Griesgram oder was?"  
Zickte sie und schubste ihn leicht. Er schaute sie unberührt an, stand dann auf und ging zu einem Baum, an welchen er sich lehnte und langsam auf den Boden sackte. Er schloss seine Augen und schien zu dösen.

"LANGWEILER!"  
Aya hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und schrie ihm laut ins Ohr. Er zuckte zusammen und zitterte danach noch leicht. Er knurrte auf und funkelte sie böse an.  
"Ich bin nicht TAUB!"  
Auch er redete etwas lauter. Die beiden schenkten sich wieder mörderische Blicke, bis Rin auf einmal auf Sesshoumarus Schoß sprang und auf ihn einredete, ohne Luft zu holen. Er hatte bloß ein paar Wortfetzen verstanden, dabei war:  
"Jaken der..."  
"Ich habe..."  
"Du musst..."  
"Ich musste... und er..."  
Er hielt ihr verzweifelt seine Hand vor der Mund.   
"Wenn du mit mir reden willst... solltest du das langsam tun..."  
Sagte er in seinem typischen Ton.  
"Weißt du... er ist halbwegs Blond... und dazu noch sehr alt... "  
Scherzte Aya, Rin lachte. Sesshoumaru sah man aber an, dass er das nicht gerade witzig fand.  
"Also... ich musste auf Klo... wollte dann gehen, doch Jaken wollte mich aufhalten Na ja... und dann habe ich ihn eine übergebraten, so wie du das auch immer machst, wenn er dich nervt, na ja... und dann bin ich im Wald verschwunden... ich dachte er folgt mir, doch das hatte er nicht getan... na ja und als ich dann wieder zurück gehen wollte, war da so ein kleiner Dämon... ich dachte erst der wäre lieb, na ja ... aber da hatte ich mich getäuscht und dann hatte er mich angegriffen... boha... das hättest du sehen müssen... ich habe mich ganz alleine gegen ihn gewehrt und ihn vertrieben Na ja... ... magst du mich jetzt freu"  
Rin hatte, während sie das erzählt hatte, ganz rote Wangen bekommen vor Freude. Aya fand das süß, mit anzusehen, wie sehr sie Sesshoumaru doch mochte.  
Sesshoumaru schien über seine Antwort nachzudenken, denn er schaute sie nur leer an und sagte gar nichts. Erst als Aya ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen rammte, schien er wirklich zu denken.  
"Also... du könntest ruhig mal mit Punkt und Komma reden..."  
Rin schaute ihn weiter erwartungsvoll an.  
"Und ich mochte dich vorher doch auch schon "  
Sagte er schnell, als er Aya mörderischen Blick spürte. Rin lachte und knuffte sich in seine Arme.  
"äh..."  
Sesshoumaru wollte gerade was sagen, als er einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange bekam. Er schaute rötlich zur Seite. Aya lächelte ihn freundlich an.  
"Du bist echt süß..."  
Sagte sie und stand dann auf.  
"Und weißt du, was mich verwundert... ich bin gerade erst wieder lebendig geworden... und habe das Gefühl... ich wäre topfit "  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte wieder.  
"Und du sitzt faul rum... sag Rin... macht der das immer fg"  
Rin nickte.  
"Ja er sitzt immer rum, oder besorgt mir was zu Essen..."  
Sesshoumaru wollte sich gerade zu Wort melden, als Jaken angelaufen kam.  
"Meeeeiiissster! Es tut mir..."  
Er wollte sich gerade für irgendwas entschuldigen, als er das kleine Menschenkind auf dem Schoß seines Meisters sah.  
"Ich habe dich gesucht!"  
Brüllte er die kleine an. Sie aber streckte ihm bloß die Zunge raus.  
"Ich kann auf mich alleine aufpassen!"  
Sagte sie und lief dann lachend vor dem erzürnten Jaken weg. Sesshoumaru richtete sich auf und stellte sich gefährlich nah zu Aya.  
"Ich faulenze eben gerne... was dagegen?"  
Er musste sich schon halbwegs bücken, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Sie drückte ihm frech einen Kuss und ging dann von ihm weg. Er stellte sich wieder gerade hin. Er folgte ihr, natürlich erhobenen Hauptes. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie ließ ihn dicht an sich rankommen und ging dann wieder weiter. Er seufzte und folgte ihr weiterhin.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie das Spiel mit ihm gespielt hatte, doch auf einer kleinen Lichtung kamen sie endlich zum stehen. Er ging auf sie zu, und als er sie endlich berühren konnte, hatte er auch nicht mehr vor, sie so schnell wieder loszulassen.  
Sie schmiegte sich an ihn.  
"Tut mir Leid... aber wir wollen doch ungestört sein..."  
Sie grinste in sich hinein, denn Sesshoumaru hatte mal wieder einen Rotschimmer. Sie drückte sich sanft von ihm weg und setzte sich auf den Boden. Er tat es ihr gleich.  
"Sag mal... bist du Stumm geworden!"  
Keifte sie plötzlich, als er sie lange Zeit schweigend angesehen hatte. 

Er schüttelte bloß seinen Kopf.  
"Dann sag was..."  
Bettelte sie jetzt leise.  
"Lass uns zurückgehen!"  
Damit stand Sesshoumaru wieder auf und wollte gerade gehen, als ihm jemand die Beine wegzockte. Durch die Überraschung, hatte Aya es tatsächlich geschafft, Sesshoumaru zum fallen zu bringen. Sie hielt sich vor Lachen bereits den Bauch, als er sie böse anfunkelte. Verdammt wie Peinlich... dachte er nur und krabbelte näher zu ihr hin. Sie hörte auf zu lachen. Es wurde ganz still. Sesshoumaru war ihr bereits so nahe gekommen, dass sie seinen Atem spüren konnte. Sie hatte sich nach hinten auf ihre Unterarme abgestützt und er war über sie gebeugt. Zögernd hob sie eine Hand, glitt über all seine Verletzungen in seinem Gesicht, strich über sein Ohr, fuhr durch sein samtiges Haar. Sie kraulte über seinen Nacken und bahnte sich ihren Weg über seinen Rücken. Er blieb regungslos und ließ sie machen. Doch sein Gefühlsloses Erscheinen machte sie sehr unsicher, ob sie weiter machen sollte. Sie rappelte sich weiter auf, so dass sich ihre Körper berührten. Dass sein Herz raste, beruhigte sie doch sehr. Sie sank wieder etwas ab, Sesshoumaru folgte ihr.

Er schaute sie sehnsüchtig an, leicht öffnete sie ihren Mund. Wie eingeladen, spürte sie sofort die Lippen Sesshoumarus auf ihren. Seine Zunge erforschte flink ihre Mundhöhle, und forderte ihre eigene Zunge anschließend zu einem Gefecht auf. Um dieses nicht zu verlieren, musste er sich enger an sie schmiegen. Er stöhnte dabei leicht gegen ihre Lippen.  
Langsam fing sie an, ihn abzulenken, und den Kampf zu gewinnen. Sie machte leichte auf und ab Bewegungen und rieb so ihren Unterleib an dem seinen. Er wurde immer unkonzentrierter, und verlor schließlich das Gefecht. Zufrieden löste sie sich von ihm und grinste ihn fies an. Er hingegen hatte nicht vor, sich geschlagen zu geben und drückte sie sanft ins Gras. Ein weiteres, feuriges Zungenspiel entfachte. Ihre Hände hatten seinen Rücken nun vollends erkundet, und suchten sich ihren Weg über seine Brust. Immer tiefer strichen sie, immer öfter musste Sesshoumaru leise aufstöhnen. Sie war an seinem Bauch angekommen und zeichnete seine Muskulatur nach. Ihre Hände gingen weiter auf Wanderschaft, waren an seinem Hosensaum angekommen. Abrupt hörte er auf, sie zu Liebkosen, stand auf und drehte sich um. "Wir müssen zurück..."  
Sagte er und ging schon mal voraus. Aya schaute ihm eine Weile abschätzend hinterher, dann folgte sie ihm. Schnell hatte sie ihn aufgeholt.  
"Was sollte das denn?"  
Fragte sie leicht angesäuert.  
"Du bist verletzt..."  
Gab er knapp als Antwort.  
"Das ist kein Grund!"  
Er antwortete ihr nicht weiter und ging einen Schritt schneller.  
"Hey! Ich rede mit dir! Was ist dein Problem?"  
Plötzlich grinste sie fies.  
"Bist du etwa schon in die Jahre gekommen :P ?"  
Er blieb stehen, schien über diesen Satz nachzudenken, ging dann aber schweigend weiter.  
"Heißt das ja?"  
Fragte Aya etwas unsicher.  
"Nein!"  
Keifte Sesshoumaru, blieb stehen, und drehte sich zu ihr.  
"Ich habe dir meine Antwort gegeben!"  
Er unterdrückte sich ein Knurren und ging dann weiter.  
"Warum bist du jetzt so schlecht drauf, häh?"  
Fragte sie und zog sich beim laufen das Hemd aus. Er schielte zur Seite, so dass er ihren Anblick nicht missen musste. Sie drückte ihm sein Hemd in die Hand.  
"Danke!"  
Knurrte sie und lief zum Platz, welcher nicht mehr all zu weit entfernt war. Dort grinste sie über den Blick Jakens.  
"Noch nie ne Frau gesehen, was "  
Scherzte sie und suchte nach ihren zerfetzten Oberteil. Sie hatte es schnell gefunden und band es sich fest. Zwar sah es mehr schlecht als recht aus, aber es ließ sich ja nicht ändern.   
"Tschüß Rin."  
Sie wuschelte der kleinen durch die Haare.

Sesshoumaru war auch bereits eingetroffen und spürte förmlich den aufdringlichen Blick Jakens. Sesshoumaru warf sein Oberteil auf den Boden und schritt zu Aya. Er packte sie grob bei den Hüften und zog sie eng zu sich.  
"Dann jammere aber nicht, dass es weh tut..."  
Flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie grinste über beide Ohren.

Sie spürte, dass er angefangen hatte, ihre Ohrmusterung nachzuzeichnen. Sie seufzte auf. Er wanderte weiter runter und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Sie schloss die Augen und fing an zu genießen. Plötzlich wurde sie zu Boden gerissen und fand sich unter Sesshoumaru wieder. 

Jaken wusste um das, was geschehen wird, also zerrte er die sich wehrende Rin weg. Doch hinter einer kleinen Hecke versteckte er sich und spannte.

Sesshoumaru hatte Aya den letzen Fetzen Stoff vom Leib gerissen und betrachtete sie. Sie grinste in sich hinein. Dann machte sie sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen. Erst ließ er sie rumfummeln, doch als sie den Anschein machte, dass nicht mehr an diesem Tag zu schaffen seufzte er und entkleidete sich selbst. Sie lächelte ihn verlegen an. Er drückte ihre Beine auseinander und legte sich dazwischen. Willig streckte sie ihm ihre Hüften entgegen.  
Er grinste leicht Sadistisch und legte seinen Mund auf den ihren. Keinen Moment zu früh.  
Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und sie quiekte unterdrückt. Er löste sich von ihr. Seine Augen funkelten förmlich. Sie wimmerte leise.   
"Hättest mich ja warnen können..."  
Sagte sie leise und krallte sie im nächsten Moment an seinem Rücken fest.  
"Aber das habe ich doch..."  
Meinte er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Er machte eine leichte Bewegung und sie schrie laut auf.  
"Soll ich weiter machen!"  
Von Mitleid war da keine Spur, er genoss es, wie sie unter seinen Bewegungen litt.  
"Jaah!"  
Stöhnte sie laut auf. Er hatte angefangen ihren Hals abzulecken. Sie ließ die Tränen hemmungslos laufen, ebenso wie sie ohne Scheu aufschrie.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, trennte er sich endlich wieder von ihr. Er drehte sich um und machte sich dran, sich wieder einzukleiden.  
"Genug?...Fürs Erste?"  
Sie umarmte ihn von hinten.  
"Nein, ich will mehr..."  
Hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. Das Blut lief ihre Oberschenkel runter.  
Er stoppte in seiner Handlung und drehte sich zu ihr um. Etwas verwirrt schaute er sie an.  
"Was denn? Ich dachte, dass wäre bloß der Anfang?"  
Fragte sie ihn verwundert. Er nickte auch.  
"Na also! Komm schon... oder kannst du nicht mehr!"  
Herausfordernd legte sie sich auf den Rücken und spreizte ihre Beine. Sie richtete sich wieder leicht auf und stütze sich auf einem Unterarm ab.  
"Oder soll ich alles alleine machen?"  
Sagte sie erotisch und strich mit ihrer freien Hand zwischen ihre Beine. Unbewegter Miene schaute Sesshoumaru bei ihrem Getue zu. Erst als sie anfing, sich selber zu verwöhnen und leise aufstöhnte, ließ er sich von dem Anblick fesseln. Er beobachtete aufmerksam jede Bewegung ihrer Finger und leckte sich dabei über die Lippen. Sie bemerkte dies und lächelte leicht. Gespielt legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte auf. Sesshoumaru wurde leicht hippelig und beobachtete sie aber weiterhin. Erst als ihm dann ihr Duft in die Nase stieg, konnte er sich nicht mehr halten. Er überbrückte den kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen, und schaute sie sehnsüchtig an. Sie hörte mit ihrer Liebkosung auf und leckte ihre Finger ab. Sesshoumaru biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Aya setzte sich auf und legte ihre Hand um seinen Nacken. Dann zog sie ihn zu sich um ein weiteres Zungenspiel zu starten. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit trennte er sich von ihr. Er senkte seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Beine und fing an sie zu lecken.

Überrascht von dieser Zärtlichkeit stöhnte sie auf. Sie stützte sich auf ihren Händen ab und legte ihren Kopf abermals in den Nacken. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ es sich gefallen. Immer wieder entrannen ihr leichte Seufzer.

Er fing an, vorsichtig zu Saugen. Sie stöhnte laut auf und krallte sich mit einer Hand an seinen Haaren fest. Sie drückte ihn unbewusst näher zu sich. Er schaffte es dennoch sich von ihr zu lösen und sich seiner Hose abermals zu entledigen.  
Mit einem lauten Aufschrei ihrer, drang er wieder in sie ein. Diesmal nicht sehr tatenlos, begab sich seine Zunge auf Wanderschaft. Er leckte über ihre Lippen, anschließend ihre Kehle hinunter und fand sein Ziel an ihrem Busen. Erst spielte er zart mit ihrer Brustwarze, und fing leicht an zu knabbern. Sie nahm nur noch die Lustgefühle wahr, der Schmerz zwischen ihren Beinen war wie weggeblasen. Plötzlich riss sie ihre Augen auf und unterdrückte sich einen Aufschrei.

Sesshoumaru schaute wieder auf, ein wenig Blut lief aus seinem Mund. Sie schaute ihn noch immer aus großen Augen an, dann fing sie sich aber wieder und beugte sich leicht vor. Sie leckte ihr Blut genüsslich weg und achtete dabei darauf, möglichst seine Lippen zu berühren. Er verstand und neigte sich zusammen mit ihr runter. Ein weiter ,Zungenkampf' entstand. Doch immer häufiger stöhnte Sesshoumaru gegen ihre Lippen, bis er sich schließlich Luft ringend von ihr löste.  
"Gefällt dir das etwa?"  
Scherzte sie. Er weiteres stöhnen gab ihr die Antwort.  
"Aber ich tu doch noch gar nichts..."  
Immer wieder spannte sie ihren Unterleib leicht an. Leicht Hilflos sah Sesshoumaru jetzt aus. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seinen Hintern und mit leichtem Schwung hatte sie ihn auf den Rücken geworfen und saß auf ihm (stell ich mir seeeehr schmerzhaft vor -.-')  
Er schaute sie fragend an. Doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, fing sie an, ihn zu ,reiten'.  
Er biss sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe, um nicht aufstöhnen zu müssen. Das Blut lief ihr sanft über den Bauch und tropfte auf Sesshoumaru.

Um mehr halt zu finden, stützte sie sich auf seiner Brust ab. Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer schneller, immer heftiger. Er führte seine Hand zu ihrer Scheide und stimulierte sie zusätzlich. Sie selber übertönte ihn nun bei weitem mit ihrem Stöhnen.  
Doch ehe es zu ihrem gewünschten Orgasmus kam, spürte sie, wie sich eine warme Flüssigkeit in ihr ausbreitete. Sie öffnete leicht ihre Augen und schaute auf Sesshoumaru herab. Dieser lag völlig verschwitzt unter ihr. Sein Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig. 

Sie ,stieg' von ihm ab und setzte sich neben ihn.  
"Du hast wohl doch zu lange mit Menschen zusammen gelebt..."  
Sagte sie tadelnd, als er sich aufrichtete. Er schnaubte sichtlich wütend und suchte mit seinen Augen die Gegend nach seiner Hose ab. Doch anstelle seiner Hose, entdeckte er einen ihm sehr bekannten Stofffitzel hinter einer Hecke. Aya, welche seine Hose gefunden hatte, reichte ihm diese. Er zog sich an und schlich leise zur Hecke. Er beugte sich über sie und entdeckte tatsächlich den kleinen Spanner. Ohne Vorwarnung und blitz schnell riss er Jaken an seinem Hals nach oben.  
"Hat's gefallen?"  
Fragte er knapp und verstärkte den Druck.  
"M-meister..."  
Keuchte Jaken. Auch Aya hatte sich unten rum wieder bekleidet und trat neben Sesshoumaru. Als sie sah, dass Jaken kurz vorm Ersticken war, brachte sie Sesshoumaru dazu, ihn los zu lassen. Doch kaum wollte Jaken sich entschuldigen, wurde er von ihr auf den Boden gedrückt und sie hielt ihm drohend ihre Krallen an die Kehle.  
"Ich fand dich schon immer widerlich, aber sooo widerlich... das hätte ich nicht erwartet..." Ihre Augen hatten sich rot verfärbt und sie drückte ihn stärker zu Boden.  
"Und gefallen hat es dir offensichtlich...!"  
Sie grinste fies und deutete mit der anderen Hand nach unten. Sesshoumaru schaute seiner Freundin dabei zu, und hoffte, sie würde den kleinen Kerl töten, doch nichts geschah. Sie richtete sich wieder auf.  
"Geh! Und behandle dein ,kleines' Problem!"  
Sagte sie und drehte sich von ihm weg, Im nächsten Moment war Jaken verschwunden.

Aya ging zu Sesshoumaru und drückte sich an ihn.  
"Hat's dir die Stimmung versaut?"  
Fragte sie lieb und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf.  
"Ja.."  
Keifte er zurück und drehte sich weg. Mit einem "hmpf" schritt Aya wieder hinter ihn.  
"Du stellst dich auch an! Sei nicht so sensibel!"  
Meckerte sie, fing aber an, seinen Nacken zu küssen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.  
"Ich habe jetzt definitiv keine Lust mehr!"  
Sagte er und drückte sie von sich.  
"Ach nein?"  
Sie ging wieder zu ihm hin und grinste frech. Plötzlich befand sich ihre Hand in seiner Hose.  
"Dann muss ich wohl nachhelfen ..."  
Sagte sie und fing an sein ,bestes Stück' zu massieren. Er biss abermals die Zähne zusammen. Dann drückte er sie wieder von sich.  
"Nein!"  
Sagte er bestimmend.  
"Doch!"  
Meinte sie im selben Ton.  
"Schau dich an!"  
Er zeigte auf sie.  
"Du bist eh schon voller Blut, und das nicht nur von deiner Verwundung! Ehe du mir noch umfällst, hören wir auf! Wir können auch morgen noch weiter machen!"  
Erstmals betrachtete sich Aya genau. Sie lächelte leicht.  
"Ja, du hast recht. "  
Sie knuffte ihn noch einmal und ließ sich dann fallen. Er setzte sich neben sie.  
"und jetzt?"  
Fragte sie gelangweilt.  
"Schlafen..."  
Gab er als Antwort und schloss seine Augen. Er wurde auf einmal zu Boden gedrückt. Aya legte sich halb auf ihn und bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust.  
"Dann aber so!"  
Sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. Auch er lächelte und legte seinen Arm um sie.

Endlich fand sich auch Rin wieder ein. Sie setzte sich neben die beiden dösenden Dämonen.  
"Hallo?"  
Fragte sie leise. Sesshoumaru öffnete ein Auge und schielte sie an.  
"Hallo."  
Antwortete er und merkte, dass Aya grinste. Sie richtete sich auf und strahlte Rin an.  
"Hallo!"  
Sagte nun auch sie und wuschelte der kleinen wieder durch die Haare.  
"Willst du nicht auch kuscheln?"  
Bei der Frage schaute Sesshoumaru sie ungläubig an. Rin aber stimmte sofort zu und legte sich zu Aya und ihm. Er seufzte leicht und schloss wieder seine Augen.  
"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du bei Frauen beliebt bist."  
Er grinste und gab ihr einen leichten Klaps auf die Stirn. Sie lächelte darauf hin auch und schloss wieder ihre Augen.


	14. Wahre Gefühle Mitte

Kapitel 14: Wahre Gefühle - Mitte

MinamiSatori: Joa, ich brauch ihn aber noch :P  
usaiji-chii: Was denn, noch länger o.O  
BulmaSSJ4: Wieso seid ihr () denn einer Meinung (wegen der Länge)  
Seiya1965: Oh je... so viel geschrieben Aber es war noch lange nicht mein Bestes, aber ich wollte es Jugendfrei behalten  
Lady21189: Wie schon erwähnt, ich würde es auch tun, aber ich brauch ihn ja noch  
Veras: Ja, hört sich schon dumm an, aber wie schreibt man das denn anders Ich meine, er macht es nun mal g  
Kagome0815: dazu kann ich gar nichts sagen, sorry  
InuTaishou: Ja, ja. Der böse "Fluffy"  
colour: Miroku... muhaha... der kommt auch noch auf seine Kosten  
MikoKagome: Ich find die beiden auch total süß g  
LadyBlack: Ich fand den Schluss ein wenig abgehackt Aber wenn er dir gefällt, ist ja gut g

So, nun noch ein wenig Gelabere von mir:  
Ich werde noch dieses und ein nächstes Kapitel hauptsächlich über die beiden schreiben, ich hoffe das stört niemanden   
Außerdem, ich kann nicht versprechen, dass da noch viel ,Lemon' vor kommt Aber wer weiß

Nun dann.. mir ist noch aufgefallen... Aya ist ja die ganze Zeit oben ohne.. her je... der muss ich was zum anziehen geben :P

Und zu guter letzt muss ich noch vorwarnen. Ungefähr am Ende konnte ich nicht mehr mit Word schreiben, dass heißt, dass dort noch mehr Rechtschreibfehler, und sonstige Misstakes sein werden! Sorry 

Widmung:  
Ich widme diesem Teil usaiji-chii   
umknuff Du hast mir echt immer riesig geholfen

Wahre Gefühle - Mitte

Aya war gerade richtig eingedöst, als sie auf einmal merkte, wie sie weggeschoben wurde. Sie blinzelte kurz und fand sich auf dem Boden wieder. Rin lag auf ihr. Sie schaute sich um und entdeckte Sesshoumaru, welcher nachdenklich in die Ferne starrte. Sie drückte Rin vorsichtig von sich und stand auf. Leise ging sie zu Sesshoumaru. Sie strich ihm sanft über den Rücken.  
Er schaute über seine Schulter und drehte sich dann um. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an.  
"Was hast du?"  
fragte sie lieb und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.  
"Ich denke bloß nach..."  
meinte er und zog sie an der Hüfte zu sich. Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf die ihren. Etwas erstaunt über die Zärtlichkeit löste sie sich von ihm.  
"Äh..."  
sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Sesshoumaru sie abermals küsste.  
Diesmal trennte er sich von ihr und fing an zu reden.  
"Weißt du... schon vorhin habe ich gemerkt... dass ich... ganz andere... Gelüste habe..."  
stotterte er leise vor sich her. Sie lächelte wieder freundlich und meinte:  
"Dann zeig mir doch, was du willst..."  
Sesshoumaru drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und schaute zu Boden. Sie kicherte leise.  
"Dann sag es mir wenigstens... na komm schon!"  
Er schüttelte wiederstrebend seinen Kopf und drückte sie von sich. Dann verschwand er im Wald. Aya schaute ihm etwas traurig hinterher.  
Ich habe das doch gemerkt.. du Trottel... dachte Aya und legte sich zurück zu Rin.

Sesshoumaru ging Planlos durch den Wald. Er musste einfach ein bisschen Bewegung haben, um wieder zur Vernunft zu kommen. Er schaute nach einer Weile auf und schaute in eine tiefe, schwarze Höhle.  
"Ach nö..."  
sagte er leise, ging aber dennoch rein. Er ging lautlos durch die ganzen Tunnel, über große Flächen und über kleine Wasserquellen. Immer tiefer ging er in die Höhle, und immer mehr nahm er einen ihm wohlbekannten Duft wahr. Auch wenn sich alles in ihm sträubte, weiter zu gehen, tat er dies. Der Duft wurde immer stärker, und für seine Sinne bereits unerträglich, trotzdem zwang ihn irgendwas weiter zu gehen. Er sah ein kleines Feuer und davor eine Gestallt sitzen.  
"Woher wusste ich nur, dass du dich hierher verirren wirst..."  
Wut stieg in Sesshoumaru auf. Dennoch trat er näher.  
"Willst du dich bei mir entschuldigen, oder nur zu mir zurück kehren?"  
Sesshoumaru knurrte leise, bekam im nächsten Moment aber einen Stechenden Schmerz in der Magen Gegend und sackte jaulend zusammen.  
"Du weißt, dass ich es kontrolliere!"  
Die Gestallt drehte sich um. Er strich sich eine Schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich zu Sesshoumaru runter.  
"Wieso tust du nie, was ich von dir verlange. Muss ich erst böse werden?"  
Nachdem er den letzten Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, riss er Sesshoumaru hoch und grinste ihm überlegen ins Gesicht.  
"Dann befolge zumindest diesen Befehl!"

Aya spürte förmlich, dass was nicht stimmte. Sie und Rin waren schon lange wach, da der nächste Tag bereits angebrochen war. Rin hatte bisher tatenlos rumgesessen und Aya hatte Jaken mit tödlichen Blicken durchbohrt. Doch nun sprang Aya auf. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Es war ihm irgendwas passiert. Sie wollte gerade los laufen, als sich hinter ihr jemand räusperte. Sie drehte sich um und fiel der Person erleichtert in die Arme.  
"Wo warst du denn so lange?"  
Sesshoumaru antwortete nicht, sonder gab ihr einen Kuss. Diesmal aber nicht so zärtlich wie in der letzten Nacht, sondern sehr fordernd. Sie stieg ein, doch er ließ schnell wieder von ihr ab.  
"Komm mit!"  
sagte er nur und lief los. Aya folgte. Rin und Jaken blieben verwirrt zurück.

"Und was wollen wir jetzt hier?"  
fragte Aya, als sie sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung wieder fanden. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und drückte sie zu Boden.  
"Was wohl."  
Hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und beknabberte dieses auch gleich. Sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ ihn machen. Plötzlich merkte sie, wie etwas in sie eindrang (nicht falschverstehend) Sie riss ihre Augen wieder auf und schaute ungläubig nach unten. Sie sah gerade noch etwas in ihrem Bauch verschwinden, ehe sich die Wunde verschloss. Sie starrte ungläubig nach unten. Auch die Wunde die Inu Yasha ihr zugefügt hatte, verschloss sich blitzschnell. Sie schaute zu Sesshoumaru hoch.   
"Botenkos."  
Sagte er. Sie schaute ihn nun aus großen Augen an.  
"Wieso..."  
fragte sie und rückte von ihm weg.  
"Bitte..."  
sagte er nur leise und hielt sie am Arm fest.  
"Lasse es mich erklären..."

Während Sesshoumaru ihr alles erklärte, waren Rin und Jaken das warten gleich. Rin hatte Jaken gezwungen, sie zu den beiden zu führen (immerhin kann der die ja leicht finden gg)  
Als die beiden ankamen, stand Aya mit etwas Abstand vor Sesshoumaru und schaute ihn aus Tränenerfüllten Augen an. Dann rannte sie einfach weg. Sesshoumaru schaute ihr traurig hinterher, doch als er Jaken und Rin entdeckte, wurde seine Miene wieder Gefühllos. Er ging zu Jaken und schlug ihn. Jaken knallte mit voller Wucht gegen einen Baum und sackte Bewusstlos an diesem herunter. Als er Rin anschaute, erschrak diese und sofort liefen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht. Sesshoumaru wandte sich von ihr ab und ging zum Rastplatz zurück. Rin blieb geschockt dort stehen wo sie war.

Bei Aya:

"Dieser Mistkerl!"  
schrie sie laut. Sie strich über ihren Bauch.  
"So ein Mist..."  
schluchzte sie leise. Dann sackte sie zusammen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände.  
"Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn! Ich ..."  
Aya schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
"Verdammt... ich liebe ihn! Verdammt!"  
Sie stand auf und lief zurück zum Rastplatz. Sie sah, wie Sesshoumaru dort im Schneidersitz saß. Einsame Tränen liefen ihm über sein Gesicht, doch kein Muskel bewegte sich. Total Gefühllos saß er da, und doch weinte er, total tonlos. Aya war ein wenig fasziniert über seine Selbstbeherrschung, doch dann ging sie zu ihm. Er schaute sie einen kleinen Moment lang an, doch dann schaute er zur Seite.  
"Was willst du hier?"  
Noch nicht einmal seine Stimme zitterte.  
"Ich will bei dir sein..."  
sagte sie offen und setzte sich vor ihn. Auch sie hatte wieder angefangen herzhaft zu weinen. Als er weiterhin schweigend zur Seite schaute, redete sie weiter.  
"Weißt du, es ist mir scheiß egal, wie viel Leid du mir je zufügen wirst! Und es ist mir egal... es ist vollkommen egal, was du machst... so lange ich bei dir sein kann..."  
Den letzten Satz verschluckte sie beinahe. Sesshoumaru schaute auf. Sie versuchte zu lächeln. Er strich ihr sanft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und zog sie dann zu sich. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und schloss ihre Augen. Sie hatte ja nun alles erwartet, aber das! Er tröstet sie, dass hätte sie nie und nimmer von ihm erwartet.  
Er löste sich von ihr und schaute ihr lange in die Augen. Dann seufzte er und stand auf.  
"Ich muss..."  
"Weg!"  
fiel sie ihm ins Wort und deutete nach hinten. Rin stand dort und hatte Jaken im Schlepptau.  
"Ja, genau... ich muss weg..."  
sagte er leise und verschwand. Aya seufzte ebenfalls. Dann ging sie zu Jaken.   
"Weißt du... ich bin gerade total aggressive und habe noch was gut bei dir!" sie grinste fies und haute ihm ebenfalls eine runter. Wieder mal flog er gegen einen Baum und blieb bewusstlos. Rin war zu Aya gegangen und tippte gegen ihr Bein. Aya schaute lieb lächelnd zu ihr runter.  
"Was denn, süße?"  
Rin streckte ihr ein Oberteil entgegen.  
"Das habe ich vorhin aus einem Dorf geholt!"  
meinte sie. Aya beugte sich zu ihr runter und gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Stirn.  
"das ist echt lieb von dir "  
Anschließend zog sie sich das Oberteil an. Es endete sehr knapp über ihren Busen und zeigte so ziemlich alles.  
"Vielen Dank."  
Sagte sie und gab Rin ein weiteres Küsschen. Geküsste lächelte jetzt überglücklich. Auch Aya lächelte leicht. Dann schaute sie in den Waldstück, wo Sesshoumaru verschwunden war. Dann seufzte sie und nahm Rin bei der Hand.  
"Na komm, wie gehen Baden..."  
sagte sie. Rin freute sich und hüpfte schon mal freudig Richtung heiße Quelle. Aya ging ihr lächelnd hinterher. Süßes Mädchen... An der heißen Quelle angekommen, saß Rin bereits drinnen. Aya zog sich kurzerhand aus und stieg ebenfalls ins Wasser. Rin schaute sie begeistert an.  
"Was schaust du denn so?"  
fragte Aya lieb.  
"Bist du jetzt mit Sesshoumaru zusammen?"  
"Ja, das bin ich."  
"Yuhu!"  
Rin warf sich an Aya und knuffte sie freudig. Aya lachte und wuschelte der kleinen wieder durch die Haare.  
"Wo ist Sesshoumaru jetzt?"  
"Oh... der ist was erledigen..."  
"Auf Klo?"  
Aya lachte auf.  
"Ja."  
Sagte sie kurz und schloss dann ihre Augen. endlich mal wieder eine heiße Quelle... dachte sie und atmete zufrieden aus. Sie merkte zwar, dass Rin wegging, aber nahm es nicht wirklich wahr. Erst als sich ein starker Arm um sie legte und sie zu sich zog, öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen.  
"Sesshoumaru..."  
sagte sie leise, ehe sie geküsst wurde. Die beiden hörten Rin im Hintergrund kichern. Sesshoumaru und Aya verfielen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Erst als jemand Sesshoumaru antippte, trennten sie sich von einander.  
"Sind wir jetzt... eine kleine Familie?"  
Diesmal konnte sich auch Sesshoumaru kein liebliches Lächeln verkneifen. Er strich Rin eine kesse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und bejahte ihre Frage. Rin lächelte überglücklich uns stieg wieder aus dem Wasser. Auch Aya lächelte.  
"War das jetzt dein Ernst?"  
fragte sie kleinlaut und mit einem Rotschimmer im Gesicht.  
"Ja, dass war mein voller Ernst..."  
sagte er und küsste sie. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn näher zu sich.  
"Heißt das... dass du..."  
Ohne das sie die Frage zu Ende aussprechen brauchte, nickte er. Überschwänglich warf sie sich ihm an den Hals und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ebenso leidenschaftlich erwiderte er diesen.  
"Sag mir jetzt, was du für Gelüste hast."  
Sagte sie lächelnd, als sie sich von einander trennten. Er seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
"Hat sich erledigt..."  
sagte er und ging einen Schritt von ihr weg.  
"Aber... ich weiß es eh!"  
sagte sie, woraufhin er sie ungläubig ansah.  
"Zärtlichkeiten... Romanze..."  
Er schaute leicht beschämt zur Seite.  
"Weißt du... Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel... und ablehnen, kann ich so was auch nicht!"  
Nun schaute er sie wieder an. Sie legte ihren Kopf seitlich und lächelte ihn an.  
"Du bleibst trotzdem mein gefühlsloser Youkai."  
Sagte sie und strich ihm übers Gesicht. Wieder konnte er sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
"Ich kann dich auch mal lieb behandeln "  
Damit schritt sie zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich. Sie kraulte ihm über den Nacken.  
"Gefällt dir das?"  
fragte sie, als sie auffiel, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte.   
"hm..."  
sagte er leise und öffnete seine Augen halb.  
"Jetzt hab ich irgendwie Lust..."  
sagte sie leise und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.  
"Aber wir sind im Wasser..."  
sagte er leise.  
"Na und..."  
Er küsste sie sanft, doch schon gleich danach trennte er sich von ihr.  
"komm..."  
sagte er leise und nahm sie bei der Hand. Er stieg mit ihr aus dem Wasser, drückte sie aber gleich zu Boden.  
"Ja, dann zeig mir, was dich glücklich macht."  
Sesshoumaru schmunzelte leicht, fing dann aber an, sie zärtlich zu verwöhnen. Eine angenehme Gänsehaut verteilte sich über ihren Körper und ließ sie erschaudern. Er fing an, ihren gesamten Körper mit Küssen zu bedecken.  
"hm... jah..."  
Er liebkoste ihre Brustwarzen und leckte sich dann tiefer. Er spielte kurz mit ihren Bauchnabel und setzte seinen Weg weiter fort. Aya hatte ihre Augen bereits geschlossen und rekelte sich unter ihm. Er war ziwschen ihren Beinen angekommen und küssten ihre Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel.  
"Das gefällt mir ja viel besser..."  
stöhnte sie. Er küsste sich immer höher. 

"Sag mal Jaken... wieso haben die beiden dich geschlagen?"  
fragte Rin, als Jaken endlich wieder zu sich kam.  
"Ähm... keine Ahnung..."  
sagte er und ging weg.  
"Hey! Lass mich jetzt nicht alleine!"  
Sie kickte den Zwerg in den Hintern, so dass er vornüber fiel.  
Sie schlenderte über ihn hinweg und verschwand mit einem "keh" im Wald. Jaken richtete sich wieder auf und verfluchte die Welt.  
"Alle haben was gegen mich... ich habe doch nur ein einziges mal gespannt... püh!"  
Ein lautes Stöhnen riss ihn aus den Gedanken. nein... das nächste mal, kannst du dein Leben gleich vergessen! versuchte er sich zur Vernunft zu bringen, und doch ging er zum Ort des Geschehens. Als er ankam, war er leicht verwirrt.

Sesshoumaru hatte ein freudiges Zungenspiel zwischen ihren Beinen angefangen. Sie krallte sich in seinen Haaren fest, und drückte ihn unbewusst näher zu sich. Als er dann auch noch anfing leicht zu saugen, verlor sie ihre beherrschon. Herzhaft stöhnte sie auf und krallte sich fester an ihn. Er lies von ihr ab und legte sich über sie.  
"Gut?"  
fragte er leicht nervös.  
"jah..."  
sagte sie außer Atem.  
"ich will mehr..."  
sagte sie und schaute ihn nun bettelnd an. Er lächelte leicht.  
"Das wirst du bekommen..."  
Somit spreizte er ihre Beine weiter und drang leicht in sie ein.  
Zaghaft bewegte er sich in ihr. Sie streckte ihm anbietend die Hüfte entgegen. Sie strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. Er fing an, ihren Hals zu liebkosen.

Ein wahres Feuerwerk machte sich in Aya breit. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf.  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
rief sie laut, während sich ihr Unterleib verkrampfte.  
Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ergoss sich Sesshoumaru in ihr.  
Er legte sich neben sie und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.  
"Das war echt gut "  
Sie gab ihn einen Kuss.  
"Das müssen wir wiederholen..."  
sagte sie weiter und rollte sich auf ihn.  
"Und, war es das, was du magst..."  
Sesshoumaru nickte.  
"ja... genau das..."  
Er musste den Satz notgedrungen beendet, da Aya ihre Hand auf seinen Mund legte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und fixierte einen Busch mit mörderrischem Blick. Sie stand auf, zog sich an und ging langsam zu diesem Busch. Sie zog einen kleinen, grünen Gnom hervor.  
"Jaken!"  
zischte sie wütend.


	15. Wahre Gefühle Ende

Kapitel 15: Wahre Gefühle - Ende

-Miro-: Juhu Ich kann jemand zwingen zu lesen muhaha  
BulmaSSJ4: Ich fand das auch super süß (sonst hätte' ich's wohl nicht geschrieben gg)  
Colour: Was heißt hier ,kann' der ist es g  
LadyBlack: muhaha Jaken bekommt was besseres fg  
MikoKagome: (schau nach oben) Jaken wird nicht so schnell sterben muhaha  
Lady21189: Zja... Mann bleibt Mann, ob Dämon oder nicht sfg  
usaiji-chii: . Es werden bestimmt noch mehr Widmungen an dich gehen .  
MinamiSatori: . ne, einmal reicht ihm nicht  
InuTaishou: g Ich kann mich nur wiederholen, noch ist er nicht tot .  
Kagome0815: gg Zu deinem Kommi kann ich ebenfalls nichts sagen g  
Veras: Kommt noch, kommt noch . Und ihr Oberteil ... hm... ich würde auch nicht gerne halb-nackt durch die Welt laufen .

Widmung: Die geht an Minnymay .  
Ich habe dich gaaaaanz doll lieb .

Wahre Gefühle - Ende

Sesshoumaru zog sich seine Hose über und stellte sich hinter Aya. Er löste sie ab und packte Jaken am Kopf.  
"Nenne mir einen guten Grund, warum ich jetzt nicht zudrücken sollte!"  
knurrte er. Doch anstelle einer Antwort bekam Jaken nur ein luftringendes Glucksen hervor. Sesshoumaru drückte ein wenig fester zu. Plötzlich ließ er locker und Jaken fiel zu Boden. Dieser schnappte verängstig nach Luft und schaute seinen Meister flehend an.  
"Weißt du..."  
begann Sesshoumaru.  
"Du scheinst deine ,Männlichkeit' ja nicht anderweitig zu benötigen..."  
sprach er zu Ende und drückte Jaken mit einem Fuß fester auf den Boden. Mit einem ziemlich eindeutigen Grinsen zupfte er an Jakens Hosenbund. Dieser brachte kein Wort heraus.  
"Lass mich das machen..."  
flüsterte Aya und gab Sesshoumaru einen Kuss. Mit einem Sarkastischen Grinsen knackte sie ihre Finger und widmete sich Jaken.

Ein lauter Aufschrei hallte über das Land. Selbst die Inu-Truppe konnte es noch hören.  
"Was war das?"  
fragte Kagome und schaute zu Inu Yasha.  
"Klang irgendwie nach Jaken..."  
meinte dieser. Beide schauten sich fragend an, zuckten dann aber mit den Schultern.

Sesshoumaru und Aya saßen friedlich am Rastplatz. Auch Rin war dort, doch diese spielte mit Ah-Uhn.  
Jaken kam nun auch endlich angekrochen. Eine Hand stützte ihn mit seinem Stock, die andere war zittrig an seinem Schritt.  
"Ich an deiner Stelle würde da nicht so viel fummeln, dann entzündet sich das bloß..."  
meinte Aya und betrachtete ihr Werk. Jaken war total aufgelöst und schien stark zu leiden.  
"Stell dich mal nicht so an! Sie hat es doch schon kurz und schmerzlos gemacht."  
Scherzte Sesshoumaru. Irgendwer zupfte ihm am Hosenbein.  
"miau Kraul mich :3."  
Aya lag ihm zu Füßen und lächelte ihn verführerisch an. Er kniete sich zu ihr runter und kraulte ihr über den Nacken.  
"schnurr genau so..."  
Sie lächelte ihn nun freundlich an.  
"Aber darf ich dir mal was sagen! ... mir ist sau kalt..."  
Sie deutete auf ihre spärliche Bekleidung und grinste dann.  
"Du darfst mich aber sehr gerne wärmen :3"  
Das ließ er sich nicht zwei mal sagen und zog sie zu sich. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
Sie seufzte und strich über den Rest, seines linken Armes.  
"Wieso macht dieser scheiß Wurm, dass hier nicht wieder heil..."  
"Zu welchen Zweck denn... es ist doch nicht tödlich..."  
Sie schaute ihn giftig an.  
"Na und? Dieser scheiß Wurm... wofür hat man die denn, wenn sie das dann doch nicht tun -.-' "  
Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
"Sie halten einem nur besser am Leben..."  
"Keh... das habe ich nicht nötig."  
Sie schaute beleidigt in eine andere Richtung.  
"Na hör mal... denkst du, ich wollte so was!"  
"Scheint ja so!"  
"Nein, ich wollte das nicht!"  
"Das sagst du.."  
"UU.. jetzt hör mal zu..."  
seufzte Sesshoumaru.  
"Es würde mich für 2 Tage K.O. setzen..."  
Er wollte gerade noch was sagen, als ihm Aya ins Wort fiel.  
"Ich kann ja auf dich aufpassen, während des Prozesses ."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein danke... es geht doch auch ohne..."  
Sie schaute ihn wieder giftig an.  
"Ach ja..."  
sagte sie drohend und drückte sich wieder enger an ihn.  
"Und wenn ich mich aber nicht damit zufrieden gebe!"  
Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf.  
"Dann..."  
weiter kam er nicht, denn sie hatte ihn wieder geküsst.  
"Du kannst mich mal..."  
sagte sie und wollte aufstehen, doch Sesshoumaru hielt sie fest, und zog sie wieder zu sich runter.  
"Genau das will ich doch auch..."  
flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und knabberte danach an diesem.  
"Rin ist aber da, du Idiot!"  
keifte sie.  
"Wo denn... ich seh sie nicht..."  
Er deutete auf die Stelle, an der sie vorhin war. Aya schaute sich verwirrt um.  
"Das ist dann ja was anderes..."  
Sie sah, dass sich Jaken gerade verdrücken wollte.  
"Hey! Willst du diesmal gar nicht zu schauen!"  
Jaken zuckte zusammen, als ihn jemand am Kragen hochzog.  
"Du bleibst hier... jetzt kannst du schauen, und willst es nicht kopfschüttel"  
Aya setzte Jaken in der Nähe der beiden ab, und band ihn fest (womit auch immer .)  
"Schau zu, und lerne..."  
grinste sie. Dann widmete sie sich wieder Sesshoumaru. Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und zog ihn blitzschnell aus.  
"Du willst verwöhnt werden?"  
Leicht rot nickte Sesshoumaru. Aya lächelte ihn freundlich an und drückte ihn in eine liegende Lage. Sie rutschte nach unten und fing an, die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel zu küssen. Sie wanderte höher und wechselte sie Seite. Sesshoumaru hatte seine Augen geschlossen und genoss jede noch so kleine Berührung. Plötzlich ließ Aya von ihm ab und setzte sich auf ihn.  
"Willst du mehr!"  
fragte sie fies grinsend. Sesshoumaru nickte.  
"Dann musst du deinem dummen Wurm befehlen, deinen Arm wieder herzustellen!"  
Er schaute sie ungläubig an.  
"Machst du das?"  
Wieder nickte er.   
"gut... ."  
Aya hockte sich leicht auf, um sich dann auf seiner Erektion nieder zu lassen. Langsam glitt er hinein. 

Jaken hatte angefangen zu sabbern und schaute genau hin. Ihm fehlte nur ein wunderschönes Gefühl. Dennoch wollte er sich nichts entgehen lassen.

Aya machte unterdessen Reitbewegungen. Sesshoumaru biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Irgendwann konnte er sich aber nicht mehr zurück halten und fing leise an zu stöhnen. Als er seine Augen leicht öffnet, entdeckt er, dass Aya so ziemlich gleichgültig auf ihm ,rumreitet'. Er stoppte sie in ihrer Bewegung, indem er seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte legt.  
"Gefällt dir nicht, oder?"  
fragte er schnell atmend. Sie schaute zur Seite und nickte leicht. Er lächelte und drückte sie von sich runter. Er legte sich über sie und drückte ihre Beine auseinander.  
"Nein... ich wollte dir doch einen Gefallen tun..."  
"Hast du ja auch..."  
gab er zur Antwort. Und wieder begann das ,brutale' Liebesspiel.

Völlig außer Atem und von Blut überströmt lagen die beiden einfach so da. Mittlerweile waren sie beide angezogen und Jaken wieder frei gegeben. Dieser hatte zwar öfters versucht, sich mit dem Seil zu erdrosseln, doch Aya hatte es ihm irgendwann weg genommen. Sie wollte ihn doch noch quälen. Rin fand sich gerade wieder ein, als sie die beiden auf dem Boden entdeckte.  
"Was ist passiert?"  
rief sie, als sie zu ihnen hinüber lief.   
"Gar nichts, alles bestens..."  
sagte Aya und setzte sich auf. Sesshoumaru machte es ihr gleich.  
"Sag mal... wieso werden wir jetzt denn nicht geheilt?"  
flüsterte sie ihm zu.  
"Wir haben sie gewiss zu tode gevögelt..."  
grinste Sesshoumaru und strich Aya über den Bauch. Sie schaute ihn verwundert an.  
"Was denn?"  
fragte sie ihn. Er schaute zu ihr auf.  
"Du kannst gar nicht schwanger werden..."  
sagte er kleinlaut und wurde leicht rot.  
"W-Was wieso.. denn das nicht?"  
sie wurde leicht hysterisch. Er schaute sie deprimiert an.  
"Na... der Wurm ist in deiner Gebärmutter..."  
Sie schaute ihn giftig an. Er rückte leicht weg.  
"da kann ich doch nichts für '' "  
versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. Ihr Blick wechselte plötzlich ins besorgte.  
"A-Aber wo ist denn... der bei dir?"  
"Wo er sein will... der kriecht überall rum..."  
"Ieh..."  
Er lächelte sie schief an.  
"Ist doch gar nicht so tragisch..."  
Sie nickte.   
"Ganz wie du meinst... Ach... Sessy... du hattest mir was versprochen..." "W-Was ... nein..."  
Sie schaute ihn abschätzend an.  
"Hast du etwa ... angst ?"  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
"NEIN!"  
Er stand auf und wollte weggehen.  
"Bleib gefälligst hier!"  
Aya zockte ihm wieder die Beine weg und er fiel auf die Schnauze.  
"Ich passe auf dich auf... komm schon.. es wir schon nicht schlimm..."  
Er seufzte und drehte sich auf den Rücken.  
"Nun gut..."  
Sie nickte ihm zu.  
"Nur zu..."  
sagte sie, als ihr auffiel, dass Sesshoumaru angefangen hatte zu grinsen.  
"Was hast du denn auf einmal?"  
fragte sie ihn und setzte sich neben ihn.  
"Ich hatte nur gerade einen witzigen Gedanken ... "  
"Was denn?"  
"Ich wollte dir bloß noch ne Drohung an den Kopf werfen ."  
"Ich höre ?"  
"Wehe ich wache mit offener Hose auf fg"  
"Was denkst du denn von mir...unschuldig schau"  
Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss. Er schloss seine Augen und legte seine Hand auf seinen Bauch. Eine merkwürdige Aura umhüllte ihn, und verschwand anschließend.  
"Okay... jetzt nur noch warten..." 

Ja ja, dieser Teil ist viel zu kurz geraten... ich weiß... und wahrlich gut ist er auch nicht geworden... dass weiß ich auch -.-'' seufz  
Aber um ehrlich zu sein, musste ich euch doch noch ein neues Kapi geben, bevor ich weg fahre   
Also... ich bin erst in etwa einer Woche da... dass heißt, dass es erst sehr spät den nächsten Teil gibt

Hab euch alle lieb,  
Maybe


	16. Schicksal

Kapitel 16: Schicksal

usaiji-chii: Auf die Würmer gehe ich erst später ein  
DarkEye: Das tu ich immer XD  
MikoKagome: Ja... aber der arme wird noch mehr gequält   
InuTaishou: g ganz deiner Meinung   
BulmaSSJ4: Ähm... dazu fällt mir nix ein  
MinamiSatori: "..."  
Kagome0815: -  
Wolli: schau bei usaiji-chii XD  
Lady21189: g Ja -  
Veras: Stell dich nicht so an... Tiger-Damen (Aya) haben es für gewöhnlich 20 mal am Tag ... also... ich war schon lieb g  
colour: Jap. Daran hätte er mal vorher denken sollen XD

Die Widmung geht an Trommelwirbel  
Nanada .  
g Hab dich lieb (und noch viel mehr XD)

Ach so... noch als Vorweggelabere... diese 4teilige ,Serie' geht nun hauptsächlich über Sango und Miroku, also die Geburt und so .  
Ich habe versucht ein bisschen Romanze und Drama einzubauen... hat aber nicht geklappt V.V  
Dann habe ich noch einen Zeitsprung gemacht... Sango steht kurz vor der Geburt und die Hochzeit war schon (habe ich weggelassen... weil ich mich mit den Ritualen und so nicht auskenne XD seit mir nicht böse!)  
Na ja... die Romanze könnt ihr eh vergessen, und Drama... davon gibt's später genug...  
So... dieser Teil ist weder lang, noch gut... aber ich wollte euch nicht so lange warten lassen.  
Ich fühle mich im Moment überhaupt nicht nach schreiben, und das werde ich auch erstmal nicht mehr tun, tut mir leid...  
aber wenn ich wieder schreiben mag, dann werde ich diesen Teil durch einen wesentlich besseren ersetzen...

SORRY!

Trotzdem viel Spaß beim lesen -

Schicksal:

Ein kalter Windhauch strich ihm über das Gesicht und ließ ihn erwachen. Verschlafen rieb er sich über die Augen und warf seinen Blick zum Eingang der Hütte. Der Himmel war, wie schon so oft, mit dicken Regenwolken bedeckt. Er ahnte, dass es wieder einmal Regen geben würde. Ein weiterer Windhauch jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Körper. Er verkroch sich tiefer unter die warme Decke und kuschelte sich näher an die Person, welche sein Baby in sich trug und friedlich schlief. Die Blätter des Waldes rauschten und die Äste knarrten in dem kaltem Früh-winterwind. Er lauschte dem gleichmäßigen Atmen seiner zukünftigen Frau und betrachtete ihr liebliches Gesicht. Ihm fiel auf, wie ebenmäßig und weich ihre Haut doch war. Verträumt strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und streichelte dabei über ihre Wange. Er hauchte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Selbige verzogen sich nun zu einem engelsgleichen Lächeln.   
"Morgen."  
Flüsterte Miroku ihr zu. Sie öffnete daraufhin langsam ihre Augen und antwortete mit einem süßen Lächeln:  
"Morgen, Schatz. Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
Er nickte und strich ihr über den Rücken. Ja, so könnte jeder Morgen anfangen. Sie streckte sich, und gähnte genüsslich. Dann legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
"Bald bist du Papa ."  
Er bekam einen Rotschimmer und nickte.

10 min später:

"SCHATZ!"  
Ein markerschütternder Schrei hallte durch die Hütte. Gerufener schaute auch schon um die Ecke und antwortete mit einem leisen "Ja?". Sango drehte sich zu ihm um und grinste.  
"Die Fruchtblase ist geplatzt "  
Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und Miroku kam zu ihr.  
"Echt?"  
Er schaute sie fröhlich lächelnd an.  
"Ja."  
Gab sie hauchend von sich und legte sich in seine Arme. Er streichelte über ihren Hinterkopf und kraulte dann ein wenig ihren Nacken. Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss seine Berührungen.  
"Kaede wird gleich hier sein "  
Sango schien gar nicht nervös, und strahle über beide Ohren. Miroku hingegen jagte das Herz.  
Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und half ihr, sich aufzurichten. Im nächsten Moment kam auch schon Kaede. Sie ging mit Sango und Kagome (welche Händchen halten sollte XD) in den neben Raum. Inu Yasha kam gerade zur Tür rein.

Miroku stand wie versteinert da. Schon seit einiger Zeit schrie Sango laut auf. Das Inu Yasha ihn schon anbrüllte, dass merkte er nicht mal. Sango hatte ihn gebeten, unter keinen Umständen zu ihr zu gehen, was sie auch schreien möge. Doch ihre Rufe wurden immer extremer, und Miroku schwankte, vielleicht doch zu ihr zu gehen.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! kreisch"  
Miroku zuckte sichtlich zusammen.  
Endlich hatte Inu Yasha es geschafft, ihn zum sitzen zu bringen.

Etwas später:

Nach einigen Schreien Sangos, wurde dann auch ein weiterer Schrei wahrgenommen. Das Kind war geboren, und wohl auf. Sango war zwar noch sehr schwach, aber ebenfalls gesund.  
Miroku saß noch immer wie versteinert dort und konnte keinen Muskel bewegen. Erst als er dann herein gebeten wurde, stand er langsam auf und betrat den Raum. Sango strahlte ihn glücklich an und hielt das Baby in den Armen. Er ging zu ihr hin und hockte sich neben sie. Sanft gab er ihr einen Kuss.  
"Jetzt hast du zwei Zicken am Hals..."  
Lachte Sango und gab Miroku das, in ein Tuch eingewickeltes, Baby. Er schaute es sich an und lächelte. Das Baby schlummerte ruhig.   
"Wie soll es heißen?"  
Unterbrach Kagome die Stille. Miroku zuckte mit den Schultern, auch Sango hatte keine Idee.   
"Wie wär's mit Minako?" (Ich weiß . geklaut)  
Kam es wieder mal von Kagome. Sango nickte, und Miroku hatte auch keine Einwände. Somit hieß die Kleine nun Minako.


End file.
